L'importance de l'ordre
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: ABANDONNÉE! L'ordre, c'était ce dont il avait besoin, plus que tout. De l'ordre, et des ordres. Pour ne plus réfléchir. YAOI, Cloud/Zack!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **_L'importance de l'ordre  
><em>**Genre: **_Angst, romance.  
><em>**Rating: **_M pour de la violence, du lemon yaoi explicite, et surement un beau mélange des deux à un moment ou un autre!  
><em>**Personnages: **_Cloud et Zack, ainsi que beaucoup de personnages de l'original (vous les verrez au fur et à mesure)._

**Note: **_Ma première histoire dans ce fandom! Alors je tiens à vous avertir de deux choses fondamentales: de un, je n'ai jamais joué au jeu, et ma connaissance sur ce fandom consiste surtout en mes propres recherches sur l'internet. De deux, et là c'est essentiel, il s'agit d'un UA. Je m'explique: c'est le même univers, mais pas la même histoire. Les personnages n'ont pas les mêmes liens entre eux, ni le même âge. Bref, la ShinRa, le SOLDAT, et tout ça existe, mais sinon, les personnages ont une vie assez différente. Enfin, je crois que vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire en lisant._

_Ensuite, j'aimerais remercier V-Nott, grâce à qui j'ai pu écrire cette fic! C'est en effet elle qui m'a commandée cette fic, vous irez donc la remercier si vous l'appréciez!_

_Ah oui, aussi, je n'ai pas lu tous les Zack/Cloud, mais à mon avis, je suis la première à faire de Cloud le sémé... eh oui, vous avez bien lu! C'était le challenge que V-Nott m'a proposé justement, puisque je lui assurais que je pouvais inverser n'importe quel pairing, elle m'a présenté celui-ci en me demandant de faire de même et... je dois avouer que ça n'a pas été facile. J'ai d'ailleurs encore l'impression qu'il fait affreusement uké, mais rassurez-vous, il sera techniquement sémé. _

_Désolé d'en avoir fait un roman... je vous laisse tranquille maintenant!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>« Cloud, mon adorable Cloud, déteste-moi autant que tu le voudras, tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper. »<em>

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, trempé d'une sueur depuis longtemps devenue froide. Il n'osa pas porter ses doigts sur ses joues, par peur d'y trouver des larmes encore humides. Il se retourna dans son lit pour enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller. Il se doutait qu'il lui restait bien peu de temps avant l'heure du réveil définitif, mais il souhaitait profiter de ces quelques instants pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Comme à chaque nuit, il avait fait ce rêve. Le même cauchemar qui le poursuivrait certainement toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait se souvenir que de quelques mots murmurés dans son oreille, et d'une silhouette qui se penchait sur lui.

Il s'assit finalement dans son lit et essuya ses joues qu'il trouva effectivement baignées de larmes. Il ne s'y ferait jamais, à ces réveils brusques. Il ne pouvait s'habituer à retrouver ces mêmes larmes chaque matin pour un simple cauchemar. Il aurait voulu se secouer un peu plus fort pour éliminer toutes traces de faiblesse en lui.

Il se leva et s'étira de manière preste mais efficace. À chaque matin, il effectuait cette routine pour tenir sa forme. Ensuite il passerait la journée à faire des exercices variés, dans un but qui lui semblait très flou. Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait à cet endroit, il n'aurait pu répondre. Il n'avait eu aucune raison de s'engager dans SOLDAT, mais il n'avait également eu aucune bonne raison de ne pas le faire. C'était tout ce qui lui restait, après tout... Sa seule place sans l'univers.

Il se secoua pour ne pas sombrer dans son passé et enfila son uniforme rapidement. Il s'installa devant le miroir et évita de rencontrer son propre regard. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, ses propres yeux bleus lui donnaient toujours un frisson involontaire. Cependant, il avait besoin de cette glace pour bien placer son uniforme, ce qui était élémentaire pour n'importe quel SOLDAT.

Abandonnant l'idée de replacer sa tignasse blonde qui, décidément, ne lui obéirait jamais complètement, il sortit enfin de sa petite chambre et s'engagea dans un couloir désert. Il marchait d'un pas rapide et habitué. Il savait très bien où il allait, puisqu'il répétait la même routine depuis pratiquement un an.

Après avoir traversé ce dédale d'embranchements, il se retrouva finalement à la cafétéria, où plusieurs hommes étaient déjà assis, à manger tout en discutant de manière excessivement enjouée. Cloud ne comprenait pas l'enthousiasme de ces hommes, ni leur raison de s'engager comme il l'avait fait. Décidément, il se sentait de trop dans cette pièce, mais habitué à ne pas faire partie de la famille, il alla chercher son plateau et s'assit dans son coin.

Personne ne lui parlait et il ne parlait à personne. C'était exactement comme s'il n'existait pas. On avait bien essayer de l'intégrer plus tôt, mais il ignorait tous ceux qui l'approchaient. On avait peu à peu abandonné l'idée de se lier avec lui, jusqu'à l'oublier complètement. Après un an, il était maintenant seul au monde. Comme il l'avait toujours souhaité.

Il engouffra son repas rapidement et déposa son plateau à l'endroit indiqué. Il lui semblait que durant la journée, quelque chose d'important devait arriver, mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. Ils avaient eu une annonce la veille, et s'il se souvenait précisément quoi faire et où aller, il avait complètement oublié la raison. Depuis qu'il s'était engagé à SOLDAT, il portait très peu d'attention à ce genre de chose. Tant qu'on lui disait quoi faire, il ne se souciait pas du pourquoi.

Il s'engagea dans le labyrinthe en métal de leur base et en ressortit à l'extérieur, où le soleil lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Habitué à la noirceur de leur repaire, la clarté du jour le surprenait toujours de manière négative. Il mit sa main en visière sur son front et tenta de voir où il devait aller. Une grande quantité de SOLDATS était déjà présente et installée en rang. Il se faufila dans la foule et retrouva sa place sans mal. Il était déjà tellement habitué à ce faire qu'il aurait pu s'y retrouver les yeux fermés.

Quand ses yeux bleus cessèrent enfin de le faire souffrir, il retira sa main et se positionna au garde-à-vous. C'était encore loin d'être le moment de se placer ainsi – tous les hommes autour en étaient encore à discuter et à s'esclaffer de blagues qu'il ne comprendrait jamais –, mais puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il décida de prendre position immédiatement. Le garde-à-vous le détendait toujours. Il savait qu'il était enfin à sa place.

Malgré la chaleur et le bruit de la foule, Cloud maintint sa position pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles il évita de réfléchir. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à quoi penser. Son esprit, depuis un an, était un grand vide qu'il ne cherchait surtout pas à combler. Ce néant était ce qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps, il ne l'abandonnerait pour rien au monde.

La détente d'un fusil se fit enfin entendre, ce qui ramena immédiatement toute la foule au garde-à-vous. C'était toute une vision, ces hommes détendus, discutant joyeusement, qui, en l'espace d'une seconde, adoptaient cette position stricte. Cloud aimait beaucoup ce bruit qui ramenait tout à l'ordre. L'ordre, c'était ce dont il avait besoin, plus que tout. De l'ordre, et des ordres. Pour ne plus réfléchir.

Un officier haut-gradé marcha jusqu'à l'estrade qui était devant eux et fit tout un discours auquel le blond ne porta aucune attention. Il ne réfléchissait pas non plus à autre chose. Il attendait. Comme s'il s'était mis à pause, en attendant qu'on le reparte. Ce qui le ramena dans le monde fut le fameux «rompez les rangs» qu'il détestait, car celui-ci ramenait le chaos. Dans cette seconde où les rangs se rompaient effectivement, il perdait tous ses repères. Comme s'il était laissé seul à lui-même. Durant ce petit moment, il se sentait toujours pris d'un léger vertige.

Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Il se remit toutefois rapidement de cet état et jeta un regard vers les officiers qui s'en allaient. C'est alors qu'il remarqua enfin une poignée d'hommes, qui regardait partout sans trop savoir où aller. Un en particulier attira son attention, sans qu'il n'en sache la raison exacte. Il attarda ses propres yeux bleus sur ceux de l'inconnu, bleus également. Leur regard se croisèrent pendant une infime seconde, avant que le blond ne détourne la tête.

Cloud réalisa enfin ce qui venait d'arriver. La cérémonie était en fait une cérémonie d'accueil, et ces hommes étaient de nouvelles recrues. Il se retourna prestement et marcha rapidement vers son prochain lieu de rendez-vous, où il devait s'entrainer comme à l'habitude. L'information, durant ce chemin, se perdit comme toutes les autres qui ne le concernaient pas directement. À quoi bon retenir qu'il y avait de nouvelles recrues, si c'était pour les ignorer de toute façon?

Arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, il s'installa à sa place et adopta sa position préféré. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi les autres étaient toujours aussi longs à arriver avant de retourner dans son vide habituel. Les quelques minutes suivantes passèrent rapidement, ainsi que le reste de la journée, constituée des mêmes exercices qu'il répétait inlassablement.

La plupart des hommes souhaitaient une nouvelle mission. Ce n'était pas le cas de Cloud. Cette vie rangée lui plaisait bien. De vivre exactement les mêmes journées le calmait. Il avait besoin de ce calme, de cet ordre, pour ranger son propre désordre intérieur.

Le soir arriva bien rapidement et Cloud se dirigea vers la cafétéria de son pas habitué et rapide. Il n'avait pas réellement faim, depuis un an il ne ressentait jamais la faim, mais il savait que la nutrition était essentielle s'il voulait survivre. C'est ainsi qu'il s'installa devant son plateau, où la nourriture, peu appétissante, ne le dégouta pas du tout. Il n'aurait jamais souhaité avoir de meilleurs repas, bien au contraire. La possibilité de changer sa routine l'angoissait beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. C'était ce manque de changement qui le maintenait entier.

Pourtant quelque chose changea. Quelque chose qui allait tout chambouler. Ces yeux bleus qu'il avait vu plus tôt se présentèrent à nouveau devant lui, accompagnés par leur possesseur, une des nouvelles recrues. L'homme aux cheveux noirs lui souriait, et lui demanda, d'une voix beaucoup trop enjouée au goût de Cloud :

- Je peux m'assoir ici?

Le blond resta figé sur place. En temps normal, il détournerait les yeux et ignorerait le nouveau, qui bien vite se fatiguerait de lui et irait voir ailleurs, mais il ne put éloigner son regard de ces deux saphirs qui le regardaient avec expectative. Lorsqu'il baissa enfin la tête, Cloud sut qu'il venait de perdre une importante bataille. En effet, le nouveau s'installa en face de lui sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher et se mit à déblatérer :

- Eh bien dis donc, c'est vachement bien comme endroit, même si la bouffe semble infecte! Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Zack Fair, mais tu peux m'appeler Zack! Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom?

Le blond aurait dû l'ignorer, c'est ce qu'il pensa quand il répliqua de la sorte :

- Cloud...

- Eh bien, Cloud, enchanté! Pourquoi tu t'es engagé? Moi je voulais protéger ma famille, c'est ce que je dis à tout le monde, mais, ça reste entre nous : en fait, j'ai toujours admiré ces SOLDATS et leur puissance. Je veux devenir fort moi aussi! Comme ça je pourrai me vanter!

Le blond eut de nouveau un vertige. Il se retint du mieux qu'il le put pour ne pas le montrer à son vis-à-vis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le laissait lui parler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à l'ignorer. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi il avait tant envie de plonger son regard dans ses iris pourtant aussi bleus que les siens. Il était apeuré, tout changeait beaucoup trop vite à son goût et il avait plutôt envie de s'enfuir en courant.

Il termina son repas le plus rapidement possible, tout en n'écoutant pas un traitre mot de son interlocuteur intarissable. Il se leva et ignora les protestations de ce Zack. Il alla porter son plateau à l'endroit indiqué et se dirigea à travers le labyrinthe, jusqu'à sa chambre, où il se coucha sur son lit sans enlever son uniforme. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de réguler sa respiration. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Il avait pris un an pour se remettre enfin sur pied, et cet homme avait réussi à tout détruire en seulement quelques instants!

Avec un soupir de détresse, il se retourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Dans sa tête, il revit les cheveux noirs de cet homme qui lui rappelait une autre chevelure, celle d'une autre personne qu'il avait tenté par tous les moyens d'oublier. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent au rappel de ce visage qu'il aurait tant voulu revoir, mais il ne permit pas aux larmes de couler en se relevant d'un seul coup.

Assis sur son lit, il se rappela comment il s'était juré d'être fort. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un événement aussi anodin briser tout ce qu'il avait construit jusqu'à présent! Il n'avait qu'à l'ignorer, ce Zack! Lui aussi finirait par se fatiguer de son manque de réponse, comme tous les autres, et il pourrait enfin retourner à son vide si cher.

Cloud enleva enfin son uniforme. Il jeta un regard à la glace qui lui renvoyait l'image d'un corps parsemé de blessures. Il ignora la souffrance qui le prit directement au cœur et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne pas réfléchir. Dormir, et vivre la même journée le lendemain, la journée d'après et toutes les autres.

Il s'endormit, plongeant dans ce monde onirique où le même cauchemar le poursuivait inlassablement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour les bons commentaires!_

_Alors, deuxième chapitre, cette fois du point de vue de notre brun préféré! J'espère que vous aimerez la personnalité que je lui donne..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Le réveil fut difficile pour Zack. Il n'avait jamais été un lève-tôt, et la sonnerie agressante de son réveil n'était pas pour arranger les choses. En ronchonnant, il se leva finalement et jeta un regard à la glace. Il s'y attarda un moment et se fit un sourire à lui-même. Il s'agissait en quelques sortes d'un rituel qu'il pratiquait chaque matin, pour se donner suffisamment d'assurance pour toute la journée.<p>

Il s'habilla et replaça dignement son uniforme devant la même glace. Il s'y examina de fond en comble, pour être bien certain qu'il était présentable, mais également parce qu'il aimait bien se regarder. Les gens disaient de lui qu'il était égocentrique et prétentieux, mais ils ne comprenaient pas à quel point il était tout simplement génial.

Avec un dernier sourire rempli de confiance, il détourna finalement le regard et sorti de sa chambre. Il lorgna les murs tous identiques pendant un moment et se demanda où diable était la cafétéria. D'un haussement d'épaules, il se dit qu'il la trouverait certainement, car avec son flair infaillible, il était impossible qu'il se perde.

Néanmoins, après quelques tours et détours, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était perdu. Il s'interrogeait sur l'utilité de donner des cartes aux recrues lorsqu'il repéra enfin un plan sur un mur. Il tenta de le déchiffrer et imprima l'image du chemin dans sa tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il atteignit enfin la fameuse cafétéria où un plateau rempli de nourriture infecte l'attendait. Avec une grimace, il l'empoigna et jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle. Il repéra enfin la chevelure blonde qu'il cherchait et s'y dirigea avec un sourire. Il s'agissait de son premier ami depuis qu'il était entré dans SOLDAT, la veille. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait jeté son dévolu sur cet homme en particulier, mais il savait bien que, si son instinct lui avait dit que c'était un bon gars, c'était parce que c'était un bon gars.

C'est plein d'assurance qu'il s'assit, sans même lui demander son avis, devant celui-ci et qu'il le salua. L'autre ne daigna même pas lever la tête. Zack n'en perdit pas moins sa bonne humeur et demanda à Cloud s'il avait bien dormi. Devant le manque de réponse, le brun se dit qu'il devait être encore ensommeillé. C'est pourquoi il continua la conversation tout seul, abordant toutes sortes de sujets tous plus futiles les uns que les autres.

Ils finirent leur repas dans la même ambiance. Le blond se leva rapidement et alla placer son plateau sans un seul mot. Zack haussa les épaules et fit de même. Puisqu'il ne savait pas où aller, il suivit son ami à seulement un ou deux pas derrière lui. Les mains dans les poches, il continua de parler de manière très détendue, alors que le destinataire de ses paroles marchait d'un pas précis et déterminé.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à une aire d'exercice, où plusieurs hommes, dont les nouvelles recrues, discutaient en attendant les ordres. Cloud s'installa prestement à son poste et adopta le garde-à-vous, alors que Zack, installé devant lui, le regardait droit dans les yeux tout en souriant et en se taisant enfin.

C'était une tactique que le nouveau avait eu l'idée d'utiliser : il le forcerait à parler en le fixant. C'était infaillible, comme plan, il le savait. Quiconque se sentait observé de cette façon finirait par placer un mot, ne serait-ce que pour détendre l'atmosphère un peu. Néanmoins, celui qu'il fixait ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, et au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut Zack qui sentit la nécessité de placer un mot :

- Enfin, Cloud, dit quelque chose!

Ce dernier garda obstinément le silence. L'homme plus expressif soupira de manière exagérée et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre pour le secouer. Il eut beau le bouger autant qu'il le voulut, ce dernier garda la même expression complètement vide sur le visage.

Frustré, et convaincu de ne pouvoir échouer de la sorte, Zack relâcha enfin son «ami» et se détourna. Il avait décidé qu'il l'ignorerait pendant un moment, pensant qu'il viendrait finalement de lui-même s'excuser.

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence que tout n'était pas aussi simple. Ainsi la journée passa sans que quoi que ce soit de notable n'advienne. Cloud semblait déterminer à ne pas placer un mot, alors que Zack cherchait désespérément un moyen de le faire parler. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait forcément être malheureux.

Il s'était renseigné sur lui au courant de la journée. Le blond ignorait tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui, et n'exprimait jamais une seule émotion. Le nouveau SOLDAT sentait que ce n'était pas normal, et qu'il devait y remédier. La veille, il avait quand même pris la peine de lui donner son nom, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas complètement fermé au monde.

C'est pourquoi, le soir venu, Zack s'installa de nouveau devant lui et monologua pendant un long moment. Il avait toujours quelque chose à dire, et il savait bien qu'il pourrait entretenir ce semblant de conversation pendant plusieurs siècles si la nécessité était là. Néanmoins, il aurait bien aimé entendre de nouveau cette voix qui appartenait à l'homme devant lui. Son espoir ne se réalisa pas.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans sa chambre, Zack s'observa de nouveau dans le miroir. Un petit doute commençait lentement mais surement à s'installer dans son esprit. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à le faire parler?

Il ferma les yeux un moment et revit ce regard bleuté qui lui plaisait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Il souhaitait tellement voir la moindre petite émotion poindre dans ces orbes. Il aurait tout fait pour que l'autre lui rende le sourire qu'il se forçait à produire pour lui. Il voudrait tellement le voir rire, exprimer une quelconque émotion!

Il porta la main sur sa poitrine et sentit son cœur qui s'y débattait. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à faire parler un homme qui ne souhaitait certainement pas être dérangé? Pourquoi souhaitait-il tellement le voir sourire?

Il rouvrit les yeux sur son regard que, pendant une fraction de seconde, il assimila à l'objet de ses pensées. Cela le troubla à tel point qu'il détourna les yeux et se précipita sur son lit. Il ne comprenait plus tellement ce qui lui arrivait, mais cette confiance qu'il se construisait à chaque matin semblait sur le point de s'envoler. Lui qui s'était juré d'être le plus fort se sentait tout à coup extrêmement faible.

Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et s'installa en position fœtale. Il en avait marre de se sentir moins que rien. Son assurance, il l'avait construite à partir de rien. Dans son village natale, Gongaga, il avait toujours été timide et maladroit. Il s'était engagé en vérité pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre, Zack Fair, un véritable SOLDAT qui n'avait peur de rien. Et pourtant, un petit rien l'avait ébranlé et avait semé le doute dans son esprit.

Il devait réussir à le faire parler. Il en allait de sa confiance en lui et de sa propre santé mentale. C'est sur cette note qu'il rouvrit les yeux, se releva et s'installa de nouveau devant la glace, où il se fit un sourire plein d'assurance. Il pouvait réussir. Il fallait simplement qu'il soit fort, et qu'il s'acharne.

Il retira son uniforme et se plongea sous les couvertures. Cela prit peu de temps avant qu'il plonge sereinement dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Alors, on m'a posé une vraiment bonne question et comme je ne le mentionnerai pas avant un moment, je vais le faire ici. Donc, juste vous informer que Zack et Cloud sont en Deuxième Classe, pour ceux qui se demandaient. Voilà, mystère résolu!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Cloud ne savait plus quoi faire pour éloigner Zack.<p>

Apparemment, la méthode de l'ignorance ne fonctionnait pas, puisque cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il tentait au possible de l'éviter. Plus il l'ignorait, et plus l'autre homme semblait vouloir l'approcher. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Personne n'avait autant semblé vouloir lui parler. Personne ne s'était acharné sur lui au point de passer des heures à monologuer devant son visage aussi expressif qu'un mur.

Cloud sentait que sa façade était sur le point de céder. Il avait de plus en plus peur. Il passait ses nuits à angoisser face à la possibilité que Zack réussisse enfin à briser ses défenses. Sincèrement, cet homme lui plaisait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas les gens trop enjoués ou trop sûrs d'eux-mêmes, mais celui-ci avait ce quelque chose de différent qu'il ne pouvait tout à fait saisir.

Il se sentait flancher. Son petit quotidien changeait beaucoup trop à son goût. Cette carapace qu'il s'était construite pour ne plus souffrir ne semblait plus autant efficace.

Il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas se lier avec qui que ce soit. Il ne le savait que trop bien, et pourtant... pourtant il le souhaitait. Il voulait lui parler. Il voulait se lier d'amitié avec lui. Il voulait rire pour lui, sourire pour lui, parler pour lui, lui faire plaisir... il voulait le toucher, sentir sa peau – il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il avait eu un contact humain –, plonger ses doigts dans cette chevelure qui lui rappelait celle d'une autre personne qu'il voulait tant oublier, observer sans relâche le bleu de ses yeux qui ne lui faisait pas peur sans qu'il n'en sache la raison.

Pourtant il se retenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il ne devait pas succomber. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller à apprécier quelqu'un. Il ne devait surtout pas le laisser l'approcher plus encore. Il devait l'éloigner de lui, ne serait-ce que pour son bien à lui.

Sincèrement, Zack ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme lui pour ami. Il aurait pu se lier avec n'importe qui d'autre, et pourtant il le choisissait? Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait s'il réussissait effectivement à briser ses barrières. Cloud préférait ne pas songer à cette possibilité. Il devait tenir le coup, sans quoi... il eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il imagina ce qui se produirait. Il fallait à tous prix qu'il évite cette éventualité.

Cloud se leva finalement de son lit, où il était encore couché, et se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Un autre jour où il devrait confronter l'objet de toutes ses peurs et de tous ses désirs. Comme il s'y attendait, Zack vint le rejoindre peu de temps après qu'il se soit installé à sa table pour manger. Il monologua pendant un moment, avant de finalement se taire en plein milieu d'une phrase. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête de son propre repas face à ce silence qui se poursuivait.

Il rencontra le bleu de ses yeux. Il s'y accrocha désespérément, cherchant il ne savait quoi à l'intérieur de ces orbes. Ils se fixèrent ainsi sans rien dire, sans bouger. Cloud voulait plonger encore plus profondément son regard dans ces iris où brillait une lueur qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. De la tendresse, toute simple, une tendresse qui n'attendait rien en retour et qui semblait le comprendre. Un peu d'inquiétude, peut-être, cette inquiétude qui signifie qu'on se soucie de lui. Et de l'amour, beaucoup trop d'amour pour un si petit regard, beaucoup trop d'amour pour un récipient qui en valait si peu la peine.

Cloud eut à nouveau un vertige. Il cligna des yeux, brisant enfin leur échange, et se laissa aller sur sa chaise. Il souhaita fortement que rien de ce qu'il avait ressenti n'avait paru dans ses yeux.

Il inspira et se calma un peu. Puis il jeta un regard vers son assiette qu'il n'avait pas encore finie. Toutefois, un mal de cœur l'ayant pris, il se leva et porta son plateau au bon endroit. Zack ne tenta pas de le retenir.

Le reste de la journée, il le passa définitivement seul. Zack ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication, et c'était qu'il avait compris son regard. Cloud passa la journée avec une pression dans la poitrine, où siégeait son cœur. Il la passa sans rien voir, sans rien entendre, sans rien comprendre.

Le soir venu, il se coucha en boule sous ses couvertures et revit ce regard qu'il avait tant aimé. Il s'était promis d'être fort. Il s'était promis de ne plus succomber. Il s'était promis de ne plus répéter la même erreur. Et pourtant... il voulait le revoir. Il avait mal tant il souhaitait revoir ce regard. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il fit tout son possible pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

C'était sa punition. Il devait l'assumer. Il avait péché, et devait subir les conséquences. Tifa ne lui pardonnerait jamais, il le savait bien. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, parce qu'il n'y avait rien dans ce qu'il avait fait qui était pardonnable. Et même si elle avait voulu lui pardonner, elle ne l'aurait pas pu, puisqu'elle n'était plus de ce monde.

Cloud retint un sanglot. Il n'était pas encore assez fort. Il devait repartir du début, reconstruire sa carapace, pour empêcher quiconque de la pénétrer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de répéter la même erreur une seconde fois.

~xxx~

Zack était assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre, et fixait le regard bleuté que lui rendait le miroir. Il tentait d'y revoir celui de son ami, celui qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt.

Il en était encore ébranlé. En fait, il avait passé la journée dans un état second. Il ne savait plus que penser. Il se doutait que Cloud souffrait, mais pas à ce point! La souffrance qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux était si importante qu'il n'avait plus aucune idée où donner de la tête.

Il y avait une chose dont il était certain, maintenant, et c'était si clair et limpide pour lui qu'il ne songea même pas à la remettre en question : il était amoureux. Il avait eu le coup de foudre pour Cloud et, depuis leur premier regard, il n'avait eu de cesse de l'aimer plus et plus encore. Tant et si bien qu'il n'envisageait plus la vie sans lui.

Il voulait tellement le connaître, en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, savoir pourquoi il exprimait si peu d'émotions, pourquoi il se fermait au monde de cette façon. Il voulait le comprendre, pour mieux l'aimer. Il voulait aussi le toucher, l'embrasser, le caresser, le consoler et lui murmurer que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait qu'à se reposer sur lui. Il voulait plus que jamais le voir sourire. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se rapprocher de lui.

Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir semblait le narguer. Il se détourna et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il devait retrouver cette confiance, il en avait besoin, s'il souhaitait voir Cloud sourire. Il lui semblait néanmoins qu'elle lui échappait de plus en plus. Il lui semblait redevenir ce petit garçon maladroit qui n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avouer son amour à celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

Il jura à voix basse et regarda ses mains qui tremblaient. Il les ferma en poings très serrés et en projeta un sur le matelas. Ensuite il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit sur son propre sourire.

Il se regarda un moment, pour retrouver cette assurance dont il avait tant besoin. Il se défit enfin de son uniforme et se coucha dans son lit. Le lendemain, il entamerait son plan «Faire sourire Cloud».


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour les bons commentaires!_

_Pour ce chapitre, eh bien, désolé, il est vraiment court, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix. Enfin, pour ma part, je l'aime beaucoup, mais je vous laisse juger!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Cloud était désespéré.<p>

Il tentait par tous les moyens de dégouter Zack, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ce dernier le collait de plus en plus, le suivant jusqu'aux toilettes pour lui parler et tenter de faire des blagues. Sincèrement, le blond ne comprenait pas ses intentions. Que lui voulait-il au juste? Pourquoi l'importuner autant? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il ne voulait rien savoir de lui?

En fait, il savait bien qu'il ne voulait pas rien savoir de lui, et probablement que Zack le comprenait également, ce qui expliquerait son comportement. Malgré tout, il était tout de même vachement insistant. Le SOLDAT savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'ouvre au nouveau – si ce n'était déjà fait.

C'est en tremblant légèrement que Cloud accueillit cette réalisation. Ils étaient encore en tête à tête pendant leur repas du soir, et Zack discutait avec une fougue et un enthousiasme peu communs. Le blond savait maintenant qu'il était beaucoup trop tard. Il devait employer les grands moyens, sinon une tragédie allait se produire.

C'est pourquoi il se leva de table et sortit de la cafétéria, accompagné par l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Il marcha au travers des couloirs jusqu'à une salle qu'il savait déserte et y pénétra, suivi de l'homme qui semblait si heureux qu'il ne tenait pas sur place. Cloud ne savait pas à quoi il pensait, mais il était légèrement malaisé de le voir si heureux simplement parce qu'il l'avait amené dans un endroit désert.

Le blond se racla la gorge, se préparant aux mots qu'il avait à dire. Il savait que s'ils blesseraient leur destinataire, c'était surtout lui qu'ils blesseraient. Il devait néanmoins les dire, ne serait-ce que pour le sauver, lui.

- Écoute, Zack... Il faut que tu arrêtes ton petit jeu. Tu vois pas que tu me déranges?

- Mais, tenta l'homme qui fut immédiatement coupé par son interlocuteur.

- Je vais te le dire simplement, pour que tu comprennes.

Sur ces mots, Cloud s'approcha de son «ami» et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il eut une légère hésitation qui, il l'espérait, ne fut pas visible, avant de lui lancer, sans la moindre émotion :

- Je te déteste. Tu m'horripile. Tu me dégoutes... je veux plus jamais voir ton visage, tu m'entends?

Le blond put voir l'expression de souffrance qui passa sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Pendant une infime seconde, il ressentit le besoin de le prendre dans ses bras, pour lui dire qu'il ne signifiait rien de ce qu'il venait de prononcer et que s'il le faisait, c'était pour son propre bien, mais il se contenta de déglutir et de détourner le regard. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lâche maintenant, sinon tout ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt n'aurait servi à rien.

Il sortit finalement de cette pièce où l'air commençait à manquer et partit à courir dans les couloirs. Il devait se défouler. Bouger, pour tenter d'oublier la méchanceté de ses paroles, pour tenter d'oublier le visage de l'homme qu'il appréciait beaucoup trop, pour tenter d'oublier qu'il venait une fois de plus de détruire une des rares amitiés qu'il aurait pu établir. Il devait courir pour oublier qu'il était un monstre qui ne pourrait jamais se lier avec les autres.

Quand il atteignit enfin sa chambre, il jeta un regard vers la glace et, dégouté de lui-même, il projeta son poing contre celui-ci. Son reflet se brisa en milles éclats qui vinrent se ficher dans son poing droit. Il ignora la douleur qui l'empoigna à nouveau et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa tendre Tifa, celle qu'il avait aimé de tout son cœur et qui pourtant était morte par sa faute. L'odeur de sang lui rappelait ce moment. Avec un mal de cœur atroce, il se souvint de ce corps sans vie, couvert de blessures, et sa propre détresse face à la situation, face à lui-même et ce qu'il avait fait.

Le barrage mental que Cloud avait construit pendant cette dernière année céda complètement. En boule sur le sol, il se mit à rire, pleurer, hurler, sans aucune logique. Les souvenirs, parfois vrais, parfois faux, lui revenaient sans cesse. Tifa qui sourit, Tifa qui rit, Tifa qui vit, Tifa qui le chicane gentiment, Tifa qui lui sourit innocemment, Tifa qui pleure amèrement, Tifa qui souffre, Tifa qui a mal, Tifa qui ne lui pardonnera jamais, sa tendre et chère Tifa qu'il avait tant aimé. Une silhouette au-dessus de lui, une souffrance, des cheveux gris il lui semblait – non ils étaient plutôt bruns – non maintenant ils étaient gris – des yeux bleus – noirs plutôt? – non bien bleus – une voix mielleuse, qui lui dictait doucement de cruelles vérités – cruellement de douces vérités? – une voix qui lui répétait les mêmes mots, doucement, pour les imprimer à jamais dans sa

_« Cloud, mon adorable Cloud, tout ceux que tu aimeras souffriront par ta faute. Tu leur infligeras ce que je t'infliges. Il ne sert à rien de t'enfuir, mes mots te poursuivront toujours, même si tu les oublies. »_

mémoire une souffrance intolérable, une lumière aveuglante, une main au dessus de lui, Cloud croyait hurler mais il ne savait plus très bien s'il avait une voix ou non, ses mains étaient attachés il croyait mais rien n'était certain, il était couché sur le dos et une lumière l'aveuglait, mais il voyait quand même la grande, trop grande silhouette qui se penchait sur lui, lui murmurait à l'oreille, le touchait où il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, il hurlait qu'on arrête de le toucher il croyait mais peut-être que rien ne sortait, la silhouette souriait cruellement il lui semblait mais il ne pourrait pas le jurer, il fermait les yeux mais il voyait encore ce regard bleuté, trop bleu, beaucoup trop bleu qui le scrutait, l'écorchait, l'observait, avec quelque chose de bizarre, une drôle de lueur qu'il ne comprenait pas, ce regard ce regard ce regard–

Cloud s'éveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui : il était sur le sol, des éclats du miroir l'entouraient. Son regard tomba sur sa main ensanglanté et les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il s'était endormi au travers de sa crise, sans s'en rendre compte, et avait ainsi passé la nuit par terre. Il se leva et passa à sa petite salle de bain. Le tout petit miroir lui renvoya le regard d'un mort. Il n'en fit aucun cas et nettoya sa blessure, avant d'y appliquer un pansement. Il s'en sortait, tranquillement mais surement. Il s'en sortait, comme la dernière fois, celle d'avant, et l'autre avant. Comme toujours.

Il entra dans la petite douche et se nettoya de fond en comble. Il enleva toutes traces de folie sur sa peau ravagée, il en retira tous les mauvais souvenirs. Il récura ce mal-être qui l'avait habité la veille, il effaça définitivement toute trace de souffrance. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il était un homme nouveau, plus fort qu'avant, et surtout entier.

Il enfila son uniforme sans se regarder dans la glace complètement défaite sur le sol. Il se pencha et empoigna les plus gros morceaux pour les jeter. Ensuite il prit un linge et nettoya le sang qui avait coulé sur le sol. Cloud était en vie, il existait, et tout ce qui lui était arrivé avant n'était plus.

Après avoir passé le seuil de la porte, il se dirigea comme d'habitude vers la cafétéria, où il entama son premier repas de la journée. Il n'avait pas faim, mais pas mal au cœur non plus. Cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait plus faim. Il finit son plateau, le porta à l'endroit indiqué et se dirigea vers la première aire d'entrainement. Il s'y installa au garde-à-vous, cette position qui lui plaisait, et attendit les ordres. L'ordre était de retour dans sa vie. Le chaos chassé.

Il n'eut pas un seul regard pour Zack, qui restait en retrait. Il n'osa pas tourner ses pensées vers lui. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de l'ordre. Le reste lui était complètement inutile.


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà la suite, du point de vue de Zack! J'espère que vous aimerez!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Anéanti était un mot faible pour décrire l'état d'âme de Zack.<p>

Il se souvenait parfaitement des mots de celui qu'il aimait. Il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Le ton de voix neutre, parfaitement froid, ne laissait place à aucun doute : Cloud était sérieux. Il ne voulait rien savoir de lui.

Zack se recroquevilla dans son lit. Depuis que le blond lui avait avoué sa haine, il s'était trainé jusqu'à cet endroit pour s'y morfondre. Il avait cru que l'autre l'aimait bien. Il avait cru que lui-même pourrait peut-être le sauver. Il avait cru tant de choses qui s'avéraient fausses...

Il était redevenu ce petit garçon qui n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui. Son assurance avait été piétinée, détruite, par ces quelques mots prononcés sur un ton de voix méprisant. Il ne savait plus très bien comment il était supposé continuer à prétendre être l'homme arrogant qu'il était devenu. Il ne savait plus très bien comment retrouver sa confiance, après le rejet si cinglant qu'il avait essuyé.

Sincèrement, il ne comprenait pas. Il pensait que Cloud était malheureux, et qu'il souhaitait en vérité s'ouvrir au monde. Il croyait que le blond avait bel et bien des émotions, mais qu'il s'empêchait de les exprimer. Il réalisait enfin qu'il se voyait lui-même comme son sauveur. L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, c'est ce qu'on dit apparemment, et Zack en faisait enfin les frais.

Une douleur insupportable le prit quand il réalisa une fois de plus à quel point il avait été aveuglé par son amour. Il aurait dû comprendre que Cloud ne voulait vraiment rien savoir de lui, et que les quelques signes qu'il voyait n'étaient pas réels. Peut-être qu'il souffrirait moins en ce moment.

Quand Cloud l'avait amené dans cette pièce, il avait cru que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Tout s'était effondré si rapidement. Son monde avait été détruit en si peu de temps. Il était passé d'une joie insupportable à une peine tout aussi peu supportable, et ce, sans réellement comprendre. Ça avait été si facile. Lui qui avait travaillé pendant si longtemps à le faire sourire, tout son projet avait pris fin de la manière à laquelle il pensait le moins.

Il avait tout imaginé, sauf que Cloud le détestait. Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité. C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Qu'il ne l'aime pas comme il l'aimait lui, c'était une chose, mais qu'il le méprise...

Zack émit finalement un sanglot et laissa une larme couler. D'habitude, il ne pleurait jamais. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était beaucoup trop. Être si peu aimé par la personne qu'il adorait... il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Il s'endormit sans réellement s'en rendre compte, au milieu de ses larmes et de ses idées noires.

~xxx~

Zack se réveilla en sursaut, cinq bonnes minutes avant que son cadran ne hurle. Il fixa le plafond pendant un long moment, tentant ainsi de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Son cauchemar avait été éprouvant, et le plus difficile pour lui-même, c'était de se rendre compte qu'il ne racontait que la stricte vérité.

Finalement le réveil put enfin émettre son bruit strident, ramenant définitivement le brun dans le monde réel. Il se leva, arrêta le cadran et s'étira. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment en bonne forme, mais il devait quand même se présenter aux exercices. Il songea tout à coup qu'il aimerait vraiment partir en mission, si possible sans Cloud, pour enfin l'oublier et reprendre sa vie.

Il enfila son uniforme sans jeter un seul regard au miroir qui trônait dans la chambre. Il ne voulait surtout pas rencontrer ses propres yeux bleus, qui lui rappelleraient inévitablement les siens. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir tout oublier d'un seul coup et passer à autre chose!

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cafétéria pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il reconnut la chevelure blonde qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Il se dirigea plutôt vers un groupe d'hommes un peu plus loin, avec qui il avait déjà discuté un peu. Maintenant qu'il ne se concentrait plus sur Cloud, il pouvait songer à se faire de nouveaux amis.

Il tenta de ravaler la boule qui se forma dans sa gorge face à cette pensée et salua la petite troupe qui discutait vivement, comme à l'accoutumée. Il prit place parmi eux et tenta d'engager la conversation, sans réellement y arriver. Au bout d'un moment, il laissa finalement tomber ce projet et se contenta d'engloutir son repas sans lever la tête. La déprime ne partirait pas rapidement, il le sentait. Pourtant il devait reprendre sa vie. Cloud l'avait rejeté. Il n'avait plus rien à attendre de lui.

Il se leva un peu trop brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter tous ses camarades. Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux alors qu'il ramassait son plateau pour aller le porter au bon endroit. Zack eut soudain envie de rire. Il était pathétique. S'il continuait dans cette direction, il deviendrait seul au monde, comme Cloud.

La boule retourna dans sa gorge alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs pour se rendre à ses premiers exercices. Il avait envie de tout sauf d'oublier son amour. Il avait envie de tout sauf de lâcher prise, et pourtant... le visage inexpressif du blond qu'il aperçut lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle d'entrainement lui rappela que, peu importe son envie à lui, s'il n'était pas réciproque, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Zack détourna rapidement le regard et s'installa le plus loin possible de l'objet de toutes ses pensées. Quand il effectua les exercices répétitifs, son cerveau ne put s'empêcher de retourner sans cesse aux évènements de la veille. Il ne voulait plus y penser, mais c'était comme une rengaine, qui revenait continuellement. Ce n'était pas sa première peine d'amour, mais c'était certainement celle qui lui avait fait le plus de mal. Tout cela parce qu'il avait espéré.

L'espoir, émit Zack doucement en un profond soupir. L'espoir, c'était apparemment ce qui maintenait les gens en vie, mais il lui semblait plutôt que c'était ce qui les détruisait. Pour lui, il était pareil à une condamnation, cet espoir qu'il avait ressenti. Il décida alors qu'il n'espérerait plus. De cette façon, il ne serait plus autant déçu, et il souffrirait beaucoup moins.

Quand il atteignit sa chambre après son diner qu'il avait passer seul, il se sentit faible. Extrêmement faible. Comme si un camion venait de lui passer dessus, et qu'il avait répété le même exercice plusieurs fois. Il s'assit sur son lit, enfoui son visage dans ses mains et se massa les tempes. Il avait mal à la tête. Un boule dans la gorge, qui ne partirait pas de sitôt. Et l'envie de tout foutre en l'air et de partir loin, loin de là, loin de ce Cloud qu'il aimait toujours éperdument et qui pourtant le détestait.

Sincèrement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aimait en lui. Il ne lui avait montré que des points négatifs de sa personnalité. Tout ce qu'il avait vu de positif s'était avéré faux. Pourtant, c'était stupide, mais il espérait encore... il espérait encore qu'il y avait une raison à ce comportement, que le plus vieux SOLDAT des deux avait menti dans un but qu'il ne connaissait pas. Zack avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur pour espérer encore de la sorte, alors qu'il venait de se jurer de ne pas le faire, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de Cloud.

Le brun se coucha dans le lit et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il observa le plafond tout en réfléchissant intensément. Il tenta de rester le plus objectif possible, et se rappela tout ce qu'il savait du blond. Une chose l'intriguait profondément, et il ne savait pas s'il devait y accorder de l'importance ou non. À leur première rencontre, il avait pris la peine de lui donner son nom. C'était anodin, et pourtant, venant de lui, cela semblait signifier beaucoup plus.

Toujours en regardant dans le vague, il se remémora les évènements de la veille, et c'est alors qu'il se souvint que Cloud avait semblé légèrement hésitant avant de se lancer. Il n'en avait pas fait grand cas sur le moment, les mots eux-mêmes lui ayant fait trop de mal pour qu'il puisse y réfléchir. Cependant, maintenant qu'il était à tête reposée, il se souvenait parfaitement que le blond avait eu une drôle d'expression avant de lui dire qu'il le détestait. Mais, encore une fois, devait-il y accorder la moindre importance? Ne cherchait-il pas simplement ses mots?

Il devait avouer que le simple fait que Cloud n'ait pas parler pendant tout ce temps était étrange. S'il l'horripilait vraiment, ne l'aurait-il pas dit plus tôt? Pourquoi prendre la peine de le tolérer aussi longtemps? Il n'avait jamais semblé agacé par sa présence, bien au contraire. En fait, il n'avait jamais eu l'air agacé par quoi que ce soit, ce qui rendait son discours encore plus étrange.

Zack ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne savait plus que croire, qui croire. Et si tout ce qu'avait dit Cloud était faux, pourquoi lui mentir? À quoi cela l'avançait-il? Quelle raison pouvait le pousser à de tels extrémités?

Le SOLDAT poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux. Tout était si compliqué. Pourquoi le blond était-il si compliqué à comprendre? Pourquoi son expression restait-elle toujours aussi distante, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait là, ni tout à fait ailleurs... un peu nulle part? Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il semble souffrir à ce point, tout en ne le montrant pas du tout? Et, plus que tout, est-ce qu'il souffrait vraiment?

Est-ce que c'était lui qui déduisait les mauvaises choses? Est-ce que c'était lui qui ne voyait que ce qui l'arrangeait? Il ne le savait pas, et c'était cette ignorance qui le rendait hésitant. Si au moins il avait pu dire sans l'ombre d'un doute que le blond ne le détestait pas vraiment et qu'il avait menti... il se sentirait la force de continuer son plan. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en être certain.

Il se tourna sur le côté, rouvrit les yeux et rencontra son reflet. Il lança à voix haute :

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il ment, toi?

Malgré la stupidité de poser cette question à son propre reflet, Zack se sentit un peu revigoré. Il inspira profondément, expira longuement, puis se fit un sourire. Son assurance lui revenait, lentement mais surement. Elle lui revenait, et tous ses soucis semblèrent de plus en plus amoindris.

Il décida alors qu'il demanderait des explications. Il talonnerait le blond aussi longtemps que nécessaire, mais il devait savoir, sans l'ombre d'un doute, si celui-ci le détestait vraiment.


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voilà, voilà le chapitre tant attendu (par moi du moins...)! Je vous laisse la surprise de le lire par vous-même!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Cloud croyait fermement avoir réussi. Il pensait vraiment qu'il avait repoussé Zack et que celui-ci arrêterait enfin de le talonner. Il avait eu tort.<p>

Le blond n'avait plus la force. Plus la force de le repousser encore, plus la force de résister à la tentation qu'il représentait. Il n'avait plus envie de mentir, de se voiler la face, de fuir comme il l'avait toujours fait – même s'il savait que c'était la seule solution. Il n'avait plus envie de songer encore à Tifa, n'avait plus envie de faire les mêmes cauchemars qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Il n'avait plus envie de survivre, il voulait vivre, réellement.

C'est pourquoi, quand Zack vint le voir, il ne détourna pas le regard. Il ne s'enfuit pas non plus. Il resta là, sur place, ni complètement là, ni vraiment ailleurs. Peut-être un peu nulle part. Zack ne prit pas la peine de lui dire quoi que ce soit, et le prit simplement par le poignet, pour l'amener ailleurs. Ils n'iraient pas aux entrainements. Ils pouvaient bien se le permettre, pour une seule journée. Peut-être même que personne ne remarquerait leur absence.

Le brun les guidèrent à travers ce dédale jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Il referma la porte derrière le blond et se positionna devant lui. Cloud attendait qu'il parle, qu'il l'accuse, qu'il le condamne peut-être. Il ouvrit enfin la bouche, mais ses mots surprirent son interlocuteur :

- Cloud, j'ai peut-être tort, mais je suis convaincu que tu as menti quand tu disais que tu me détestais. C'est vrai?

Le brun baissa le regard avec une allure de chien battu. Son assurance venait de foutre le camp, le laissant tout tremblant en attendant son courroux. Le blond sut à cet instant qu'il venait définitivement de perdre face à lui. Il ne pouvait simplement pas lui résister quand il hésitait de la sorte. C'était à la fois trop mignon et trop pathétique pour qu'il en soit laissé indifférent.

C'est pourquoi il s'approcha de lui et souleva doucement son menton pour rencontrer son regard. Cloud arrêta de réfléchir à ce moment-là et se laissa porter par son instinct, qui à ce moment-même ne voulait qu'une chose : l'embrasser. Il posa donc sans hésitation ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser d'abord un peu timide, puis de plus en plus confiant. Sa main glissa sur son cou et se posa sur sa nuque, suivie de peu par son autre. Il dut se lever légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, tout en se faisant la réflexion que l'autre n'avait pas le droit d'être à la fois aussi mignon et aussi grand.

Zack réagit enfin en posant ses bras sur le bas de son dos et en ouvrant les lèvres, lui permettant ainsi l'entrée. Cloud ne se fit pas prier et commença à explorer sa bouche avec sa langue. Leurs muscles se lièrent et se délièrent dans une étreinte humide et chaude. Pendant un temps indéterminé, mais trop court à leur goût, ils s'embrassèrent ainsi, avant de lâcher prise pour respirer un peu.

À ce moment, ils ouvrirent les yeux tous deux et se fixèrent. Zack sentit ses joues s'empourprer de plus en plus face à la seule pensée qui se fit un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau embrumé : il venait d'avoir son premier baiser, et avec Cloud, ni plus ni moins. Les joues du blond aussi se teintèrent légèrement, quoique moins que son vis-à-vis. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui agit en premier, en enfouissant son visage dans son cou et en plongeant enfin, comme il l'avait tant souhaité, ses mains dans sa chevelure. Le plus grand des deux ne réagit toujours pas, encore sous le choc.

Cloud se colla encore plus sur Zack, pour bien le sentir, et pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Un an maintenant qu'il avait connu une telle proximité avec quelqu'un. Un an qu'il n'avait pas senti la chaleur du corps d'une autre personne. Un an qu'il n'avait pas senti l'odeur d'une autre personne. Un an qu'il s'était emprisonné dans son propre corps en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait plus le droit de toucher qui que ce soit. Pas avec ses mains tachées de sang.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le cou à sa portée et l'embrassa tout doucement. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir. Il ne voulait plus se condamner. Il ne pourrait pas se pardonner, mais il pouvait toujours espérer que la même chose ne se répéterait pas. Même si c'était vain, il en avait affreusement besoin. Pour se rappeler qu'il était malgré tout un être humain, capable d'aimer.

Zack réagit enfin en demandant, d'une voix un peu plus aigüe que normalement et légèrement tremblante :

- Pou-pourquoi?

Cloud ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas parler, il avait peur de tout gâcher s'il s'y essayait. Il se contenta donc de rencontrer le regard bleu de celui qu'il aimait, pour lui exprimer mieux qu'avec des mots ce qu'il ressentait. En peu de temps, ses paupières s'abaissèrent et il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Zack ne se fit pas prier et rendit le baiser avec toute la volonté qu'il possédait. S'il ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation, il savait au moins une chose : c'était extrêmement bien, mieux que ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé auparavant.

Par le passé, il avait aimé plus d'une fois, mais jamais son amour n'avait été réciproque. La plupart du temps, il avait été trop timide pour avouer ses sentiments, mais une fois il l'avait fait et avait été durement rejeté. Par contre, il avait toujours voulu que son premier baiser, et éventuellement sa première fois, soient avec celle ou celui qu'il aimerait de tout son cœur. C'est pourquoi il avait toujours refusé les aventures qu'on lui proposait assez régulièrement, hommes comme femmes – après tout, lui-même se devait de l'avouer, il était assez beau garçon. Son apparence plaisait, mais sa personnalité décevait tout le monde, parce qu'il avait l'air confiant alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Il le savait, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il avait toujours eu du mal à définir sa sexualité. Il était déjà tombé amoureux d'hommes auparavant, et de femmes aussi, alors il avait conclu qu'il était bisexuel. Cela ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes, peut-être parce qu'aucun de ses amours n'avaient porté fruit.

S'il avait aimé souvent, il devait avouer que ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Pour l'homme qui en ce moment-même l'embrassait, il aurait tout fait, et même plus. Il se sentait faible en sa présence, il redevenait un petit garçon peureux, mais en même temps, il se sentait beaucoup plus fort. C'était difficile à concevoir, même pour lui-même, mais il lui semblait qu'il était à la fois la source de sa force et de sa faiblesse.

Finalement les genoux de Zack, qui était de plus en plus faibles, flanchèrent, et comme l'autre prenait directement appui sur lui, tout deux tombèrent à la renverse. Heureusement, le lit était juste en dessous, ce qui leur évita une chute douloureuse. Par contre, cela fit en sorte que Cloud se retrouva sur le brun, en une pose décidément suggestive. Ils se regardèrent avec une légère gêne, avant que le blond ne reprenne un air sérieux et se penche sur lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et cette fois, les bras de Zack entourèrent les épaules de son nouveau petit ami – c'était du moins la conclusion qu'il avait atteint dans sa tête. Il plongea une main dans sa chevelure blonde pour approfondir le baiser de plus en plus, pendant que son autre main voyageait un peu plus bas, le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Cloud ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, mais une chose était certaine : il était bien, en ce moment-même. Et finalement, ce n'était peut-être que cela qui comptait réellement. Même si une voix dans sa tête lui murmurait qu'il commettait la même erreur. Celle qui l'avait conduit à tuer son amour de ses propres mains.


	7. Chapter 7

_Deux annonces importantes aujourd'hui. En premier lieu, merci à LadySade, qui est devenu ma beta. Grâce à elle, plus de fautes d'inattention!_

_Ensuite, toujours grâce à Sade et ses facultés de persuasion, j'ai décidé de fusionner mes chapitres, question de les rallonger. Alors, pour bien le montrer, j'ai mis en italique ce qui tient du flashback, même si vous l'auriez certainement compris sans._

_Donc voilà! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres!_

* * *

><p><em>Les derniers souvenirs de Cloud remontaient à ses quinze ans. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il était à l'extérieur, couché sur le sol, et la première chose qu'il avait vue en ouvrant les yeux, c'était un visage inquiet, qui lui demandait s'il allait bien. Il s'était relevé et avait répondu, nonchalamment, qu'il avait un peu mal à la tête. La jeune fille, qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, lui avait souri doucement. C'est à ce moment-là que son cœur avait été volé, mais il ne l'avait compris que beaucoup plus tard.<em>

_La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était son nom. C'est pourquoi, quand elle le lui avait demandé, il lui avait répondu sincèrement, et elle-même lui avait donné son prénom : Tifa. L'adolescent avait alors expliqué qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'il pouvait venir chez elle en attendant de retrouver ses souvenirs._

_Elle habitait en haut d'un bar, le Septième Ciel, qui appartenait à ses parents. Elle-même aidait de temps en temps, même si elle n'avait pas l'âge légal pour boire. Cloud avait également insisté pour aider, pour remercier cette famille de son hospitalité, alors qu'il ne savait même pas qui il était. En effet, les parents de Tifa avaient insisté pour qu'il emménage dans une pièce auparavant inoccupée._ _Il avait accepté, même s'il se sentait un peu mal de profiter d'eux. _

_Il avait essayé de se rappeler son passé, mais rien n'y faisait. Il déambulait souvent près de l'endroit où il avait été retrouvé, sans que rien ne lui revienne. Il n'avait que son prénom, et des cauchemars qui peuplaient ses nuits. Des rêves auxquels il ne comprenait rien. Une silhouette, et quelques phrases murmurées. Rien pour l'aider._

_Plus le temps passait et plus il avait abandonné l'idée de se souvenir. Au final, sa nouvelle vie lui plaisait bien. Qui plus est, il avait l'impression que ce serait mieux pour lui qu'il ne se souvienne jamais. Il ignorait d'où lui venait cet instinct, mais il sentait que son passé devait rester dans l'ombre._

_Vers ses dix-huit ans, il avait enfin avoué son amour à sa tendre Tifa, qui lui répondit par l'affirmative. Ils avaient commencé à mener une vie calme et joyeuse, peuplée seulement de leur emploi au bar et de leur relation, qui n'était encore qu'au stade du baiser. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était réellement pressé de passer au niveau supérieur. Ils savaient que cela viendrait naturellement._

_Un an plus tard, Cloud avait enfin assez d'argent pour déménager. Il acheta une bague et, tout en posant un genou à terre devant sa bien-aimée aux joues rosies, il lui demanda de venir vivre avec lui. Rougissant de plus belle, elle lui avait répondu oui, et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient emménagé à deux coins de rue du bar, qui devait leur revenir de droit à la mort de leurs propriétaires actuels. Ils se côtoyaient à leur emploi, puis chez eux, partout. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, plongeant de plus en plus dans cette vie qui leur était paradisiaque._

_Enfin, un soir, Cloud avait senti que c'était le moment de passer à l'acte. Tifa elle-même semblait fin prête. Ils s'étaient installés dans leur lit double et s'étaient embrassés passionnément. Tout allait bien, jusqu'au moment où Cloud s'était senti partir. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait, il lui semblait que son corps n'était plus sien, qu'un double lui avait volé sa place. Il était conscient, et pourtant il n'était pas maître de ses mouvements. Il comprenait tout ce qui arrivait, il voyait, entendait et sentait tout, mais il ne contrôlait rien._

_Il avait été spectateur d'un véritable film d'horreur. Il s'était vu déchirer les vêtements de celle qu'il aimait, il s'était vu la griffer de ses ongles alors qu'elle lui demandait ce qu'il faisait et qu'elle criait sous la douleur, il s'était vu la mordre jusqu'au sang et le boire, il s'était entendu lui dire d'une voix dure qu'elle lui appartenait et qu'il allait la faire souffrir, il l'avait vu pleurant et suppliant, il s'était vu en érection alors qu'elle hurlait à la mort, il s'était vu... il s'était vu la violer brutalement, tout en la tenant par les cheveux et en arrachant une poignée par sa force, il s'était vu la tourner sur le ventre et la pénétrer toujours sans la moindre douceur alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, pleurer, pleurer et supplier et demander sans recevoir de réponse et il s'était vu lui arracher des bouts de chair, il s'était vu manger sa peau comme s'il s'agissait de viande et il y avait _gouté_, il s'était vu lui briser le cou en tirant sa tête vers l'arrière, jusqu'au moment où elle était morte et il s'était vu violer encore son cadavre et il s'était entendu rire sans y croire il avait cru que c'était un cauchemar, mais non tout était vrai affreusement vrai il s'était vu éjaculant enfin dans ce corps sans vie, il s'était vu se retirer et enfin, enfin, seulement à ce moment, il avait retrouvé l'usage de son propre corps, mais il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard, elle était morte, définitivement, et il l'avait tué, il l'avait violé puis l'avait tué de la pire façon qui soit et l'avait violé à nouveau et et et–_

_Quand Cloud s'était réveillé, après s'être évanoui à cause de l'insupportable douleur qui l'avait empoigné, il s'était rhabillé et avait laissé la chambre telle quelle. Il n'avait pas osé toucher – ou seulement regarder – le corps déchiqueté de son tendre amour. Il avait erré dans la nuit, jusqu'à se retrouver face à un bâtiment de la ShinRa. Il était resté devant la nuit durant, sans bouger. Pas tout à fait là, ni tout à fait ailleurs. Un peu nulle part._

_Le matin, il était entré et s'était enrôlé dans le SOLDAT. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que c'était son destin. Il ne pouvait simplement pas retourner chez lui, ni chez les parents de Tifa. Il n'avait aucune autre place dans l'univers._

_Il avait songé plus d'une fois à se suicider, et avait essayé au total trois fois, sans y parvenir. La première fois, il s'était coupé les veines du poignet, mais au moment même où il lâchait son couteau, son corps avait encore été volé par ce double qui s'était empressé d'arrêter l'hémorragie. La deuxième fois, il avait enfoncé son fusil dans sa bouche, mais au moment même où il pressait la détente, son foutu double l'avait retiré et la balle ne lui avait égratigné que l'oreille. La troisième fois, il s'était pendu, mais au moment même où il repoussait le tabouret sur lequel il se tenait, son double avait pris sa place et repositionné ce tabouret, avant de retirer la corde._

_Il avait enfin compris qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre son instinct de survie et s'était complètement fermé au monde. S'il devait à tout prix survivre, il devait au moins tenter de ne pas faire le moindre mal à personne. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire._

_C'était sans compter sur Zack, qui ne se doutait de rien._

~xxx~

Cela faisait trois jours que Zack et Cloud s'étaient embrassés. Depuis, ils n'avaient rien fait, puisque l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée, mais ils mangeaient tous les jours ensemble. Cloud ne parlait toujours pas, mais Zack ne s'en souciait plus. Il était comme sur un nuage, rien n'aurait pu rabaisser son moral. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il vivait un amour réciproque.

On dit que l'amour rend aveugle. Le brun en était le meilleur exemple. Il était si obnubilé par son amour qu'il ne songea même pas à demander au blond s'il l'aimait vraiment. Il ne remarqua pas non plus les quelques hésitations de celui-ci. Il ne voyait rien du tout. Il était heureux, tout simplement, et il baignait dans son bonheur.

Cloud était content de le voir si heureux, évidemment, mais il ne pouvait se débarrasser de ses craintes. Il faudrait qu'un jour ou l'autre il le rejette, sinon il allait lui faire du mal, c'était évident. Pourtant il repoussait ce moment le plus possible et profitait des nombreux sourires de son copain. Il se sentait l'envie d'être aussi naïf que lui et de croire que tout irait bien. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Pour la première fois depuis un an, Cloud fit enfin un petit sourire, un si petit sourire qu'on aurait cru, à le voir, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un véritable sourire. Et pourtant, Zack, qui le guettait toujours intensément – sans pour autant remarquer l'essentiel –, ne le manqua pas. Il afficha lui-même son plus grand sourire tout en rougissant légèrement. Ils étaient heureux. Heureux, et ensemble.

Cette journée-là, ils reçurent une annonce importante. Un officier supérieur de Première Classe, le très renommé Sephiroth, viendrait voir les Deuxièmes Classes le lendemain pour prononcer un discours. Ensuite, il passerait un certain temps à la base, pour évaluer les recrues, et peut-être même promouvoir certains au rang de Première Classe. Tous étaient extrêmement nerveux, sauf le couple qui, comme à l'accoutumée, ne portait attention à rien autour d'eux.

Le soir même, ils passèrent un moment dans la chambre de Zack, où ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Ils se couchèrent dans le lit et se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, pour graver à jamais ce moment dans leur mémoire. Cloud savait que cela ne durerait pas, aussi essayait-il d'en profiter au maximum. Il se donnait le droit d'être un homme, amoureux et heureux. Il se donnait le droit de ne pas songer à Tifa et d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après s'être souhaités une bonne nuit.

~xxx~

Quand Cloud se réveilla, il sut instinctivement qu'il avait fait une erreur en s'endormant dans le lit de Zack. En effet, quand il posa ses yeux sur lui, ce dernier avait une expression d'inquiétude palpable sur le visage. Le blond avait fait le même cauchemar. Il détourna le regard, essuya ses joues baignées de larmes comme tous les matins et tenta de se lever. Malheureusement pour lui, son petit ami l'en empêcha en le retenant par le bras tout en lui demandant, faute de mieux :

- Ça va?

Le blond hocha la tête sans rien dire. Zack, extrêmement inquiet, rajouta :

- S'il y a quelque chose, tu peux me le dire, je vais essayer de...

- J'ai rien, je vais bien, répondit son interlocuteur sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le brun se tut et laissa l'autre se lever et quitter sa chambre. Avec Cloud, il se sentait toujours intimidé. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais n'osait jamais aborder le sujet. Et la seule fois qu'il l'avait fait, il avait échoué.

Il se leva, alla prendre une douche tout en se maudissant intérieurement. Il réalisait enfin que le blond ne lui avait même pas dit s'il l'aimait, tout comme lui-même n'avait rien dit. En fait, ils ne s'étaient embrassés qu'à deux occasions, et le reste du temps, leur relation n'avait pas du tout changée. Zack monologuait toujours devant un visage inexpressif, et n'obtenait jamais de réponse. Il avait cru que s'ils sortaient ensemble, il s'ouvrirait au moins un peu, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Il sortit de la douche et enfila son uniforme rapidement. Il se fit son sourire dans le miroir et se jura qu'il obtiendrait des réponses de son amour. Il ferait tout son possible pour l'aider.

~xxx~

Tous les SOLDATS de Deuxième Classe se tenaient à l'extérieur, sous un soleil de plomb, au garde-à-vous. Devant eux, il y avait une petite scène où leur officier direct prononça un discours. Il le finit en invitant son admirable invité, le général Sephiroth lui-même, qui dirigeait l'armée au complet, à venir le rejoindre. L'homme aux cheveux argentés s'exécuta, se présentant enfin en chair et en os devant toutes ces recrues qui ne le connaissaient que de nom.

Lorsque Cloud le vit, il eut un vertige épouvantable, qui faillit bien le faire tomber inconscient. Ses genoux faiblirent d'un seul coup, mais heureusement, ils ne se dérobèrent pas sous lui. Son cœur commença à battre beaucoup trop vite et une angoisse intolérable l'empoigna. Sa vision se noircit complètement, et c'est par sa seule volonté qu'il réussit enfin à revenir sur terre. Toutefois, quand il entendit sa voix glaciale, il eut un frisson et un haut-le-cœur le prit. Il faillit vomir son petit déjeuner, mais se retint de justesse.

Il leva une main tremblante jusqu'à sa poitrine, où le battement de son coeur était insupportablement rapide, et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ce malaise, mais une chose était certaine : ce Sephiroth lui rappelait la silhouette à laquelle il rêvait chaque nuit.Était-ce possible qu'il soit lié à son passé d'une quelconque manière ?

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, et les rouvrit sur le général qui semblait regarder vers lui. Cloud ne savait comment réagir. Sephiroth finit enfin son discours avec la même voix sans émotion et quitta la scène sans demander son reste. Le blond soupira sans trop en avoir l'air et se retourna pour rejoindre Zack, qu'il devait à tout prix voir pour se remettre un peu de ses émotions.

Lorsqu'il vit son sourire, il se calma immédiatement. Ils allèrent ensemble à leur premier entrainement, et passèrent la journée l'un près de l'autre. Après le diner, Zack demanda à Cloud de rester un peu avec lui, ce qu'il accepta. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans la chambre du nouveau SOLDAT, où ce dernier tenta d'aborder le sujet qui le tracassait sans y arriver.

Finalement, le blond lui fit abandonner son projet en l'embrassant langoureusement. Le brun ne refusa pas son étreinte et se laissa aller dans le bienêtre qui le prit. Cloud avait réussi à éviter la question. Il lisait en Zack comme dans un livre ouvert, et savait par conséquent que celui-ci cherchait à savoir ce qui le tourmentait. Par contre, il n'était pas dans ses intentions de le lui révéler. Il savait que c'était une vérité impossible à dire.

Cette fois-ci, le blond, ayant appris de ses erreurs, retourna dans sa chambre, laissant son petit copain seul. Ce dernier se coucha, mais le sommeil lui vint difficilement. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Pourquoi Cloud ne se confiait-il pas? Ne lui faisait-il pas confiance? L'aimait-il réellement?

Plus que tout, il se sentait pathétique. Il n'avait qu'à demander, cela ne pouvait pas être si compliqué! Et pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas. Il était lâche. En vérité, il avait peur de découvrir ce que Cloud cachait. Il sentait que celui-ci le laisserait s'il l'apprenait, c'est pourquoi il n'osait pas demander. Il voulait le garder près de lui, même si cela signifiait qu'ils étaient dans le mensonge. Être éloigné de lui était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

~xxx~

Quand Cloud atteignit la porte de sa chambre, quelqu'un l'y attendait. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour reconnaître le général Sephiroth, qui lui lança, sur un ton froid qui contredisait complètement ses paroles :

- Cloud, mon adorable Cloud, je t'ai enfin retrouvé.


	8. Chapter 8

_Désolé pour le léger retard, j'ai eu un inconvénient hier... Et à partir de maintenant, je ne publierai qu'une fois semaine, soit le lundi si possible, sinon le mardi, comme aujourd'hui. C'est que j'ai rattrapé les chapitres que j'avais déjà écrits, alors pour me laisser le temps de faire les prochains..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Sephiroth était un être animé par la haine.<p>

Pourtant, il avait connu un autre sentiment auparavant, un sentiment beaucoup plus beau. Il avait aimé, un peu trop fort, et d'un amour malheureusement jamais réciproque. Elle s'appelait Aeris, elle avait les cheveux châtains qui flottaient au vent et des yeux émeraude dans lesquels il aimait trop se plonger. Elle était son ange.

Ils s'étaient connus tout jeunes, et avaient partagé la même vie pendant toute leur jeunesse et leur adolescence. Sephiroth en était tombé amoureux sans réellement s'en rendre compte, presque par hasard, un beau jour d'été où, pour une fois, elle avait les cheveux défaits. Il était tombé amoureux un jour où le soleil était plus beau, plus doux, où les fleurs qu'ils sentaient depuis leur jeunesse étaient tout à coup cent fois plus sublimes. Il était tombé amoureux un jour où son sourire était un peu plus magnifique, et ses yeux verts, un peu plus tendres.

Un homme était arrivé. Dès le premier regard, Sephiroth savait qu'il venait de perdre sa tendre au profit de quelqu'un de bourru, de mauvaise foi, et stupide. Il savait que ce Cid, nouveau dans la place, pilotait un avion et qu'il emmènerait sa belle Aeris loin de lui, beaucoup trop loin.

C'est à ce moment que la haine s'était emparée de son cœur. Il la méritait plus que lui. Il l'aimait plus fort, mieux, d'un amour plus beau et plus digne d'elle. Ce Cid ne la comprenait pas, et ne pouvait simplement pas la comprendre. Pourtant elle le choisissait, cet homme qui ne la comprendrait jamais, et le délaissait, lui, alors qu'il l'aimait si fort.

Quand elle était partie dans cet avion, Sephiroth n'était déjà plus tout à fait sain d'esprit. Il était trop tard pour lui. Son cœur avait été arraché à vif, et aucun anesthésiant n'aurait pu soulager sa douleur incommensurable.

C'est pourquoi, quand ils étaient revenus pour lui montrer leur enfant, un beau garçon d'à peine deux ans, aux cheveux blonds comme son père et aux yeux bleus, tout comme lui, il avait empoigné l'arme qu'il gardait toujours et avait tiré. Sur ce Cid, cet homme de malheur. Il avait déchargé son pistolet au complet sur lui, le criblant de six balles tout près de son cœur – là où lui-même avait été blessé si fort.

Puis il s'était retourné sans un regard, laissant son amour écroulé sur le sol, tenant la dépouille de son défunt mari en lui ordonnant de se réveiller et de ne pas la laisser seule. Il avait laissé ce petit garçon tout regarder sans comprendre, avec une curiosité dans les yeux qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Il était parti sans rien demander, parce qu'il n'avait rien à demander, et qu'au final, sa tendre Aeris ne l'avait quand même jamais choisi.

Il avait reçu, quelque temps plus tard, une lettre qu'il avait lue sans laisser couler la moindre larme. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu la capacité d'être réellement malheureux. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était la haine, un vide impossible à combler, et un petit enfant blond aux yeux bleus comme son père, son père que Sephiroth détestait plus que tout au monde.

Il éprouvait des sentiments mitigés pour cet enfant. Il était à la fois le fils de la femme qu'il avait le plus aimé et celui de l'homme qu'il avait le plus détesté dans sa vie. Simplement poser les yeux sur lui était douloureux. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de s'en débarrasser. Il l'avait confié à un de ses meilleurs amis, Hojo, scientifique aux mœurs douteuses. Sephiroth en savait trop sur lui pour que le scientifique ébruite qu'il avait un fils, même s'il était adoptif, et l'homme aux cheveux bruns y avait tout à gagner, car il pourrait utiliser cet enfant comme il le voudrait. Le marché avait rapidement été conclu.

Cloud se retrouva donc enfermé dans un sous-sol, où on lui injecta du Mako pour en faire un SOLDAT et où on l'entraina à devenir une machine à tuer, ni plus ni moins. Ce jeune garçon innocent apprit à manipuler des armes en même temps qu'il apprit à marcher. Ses nuits, il les passait attaché sur une table, où on lui injectait des produits dont il ne sut jamais le nom, ni même les effets. Il était à la fois un rat de laboratoire et une future arme. Le petit jouet d'un scientifique sans scrupules.

Lorsqu'il eut dans la dizaine d'années, Sephiroth s'était senti curieux et avait enfin demandé à le revoir, après tout ce temps. Quand il avait vu l'enfant qui ressemblait de plus en plus à son père tout en étant le portrait craché de sa mère – dans sa façon d'être, peut-être, ou dans son regard –, sa haine s'était ravivée. Elle n'était jamais complètement disparue, mais il avait fini par l'oublier. Ce petit garçon blond, trop mignon pour son propre bien, lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait tant voulu enfouir au plus profond de lui-même.

Il avait décidé, en voyant ce petit, qu'il se vengerait. Vraiment, cette fois. En détruisant ce qui restait de celle qu'il avait aimée, en détruisant tout ce qui restait de celui qu'il avait tué. Il n'existait qu'une méthode pour le détruire complètement, d'autant plus qu'il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Aeris. Vraiment trop. Beaucoup beaucoup trop.

Sephiroth avait demandé à Hojo de le laisser seul avec l'enfant, d'abord gavé de calmants. L'homme était entré dans la pièce, où seulement une table d'opération avec un petit garçon attaché dessus l'attendait, et s'était régalé de cette vision. Il s'était approché, lentement, et avait plongé son regard dans les yeux bleus qui étaient un peu ailleurs, comme toujours.

L'officier avait enlevé les vêtements du petit sans que celui-ci ne réagisse. Il était trop habitué à se faire manipuler de la sorte pour vraiment s'en soucier. Puis l'adulte avait défait sa propre braguette, sans prendre la peine d'enlever le moindre de ses habits. Il était alors monté sur la petite table, avait écarté les jambes du garçon et avait admiré la vue un moment. Le blond était resté amorphe, pas tout à fait là, pas tout à fait ailleurs non plus. Un peu nulle part.

Sans prévenir, l'homme aux cheveux argentés avait enfoncé son sexe entre les fesses du petit garçon, le pénétrant rapidement et complètement. Celui-ci avait hurlé à la mort, plus fort que jamais auparavant. Il avait crié sans s'entendre, souffert plus que jamais sans comprendre et regardé la silhouette au-dessus de lui sans réellement la voir.

Sephiroth avait commencé son mouvement sans attendre, prenant décidément son pied à la fois sur la situation et sur l'entrée étroite de son fils adoptif. L'acte le soulageait d'un poids qu'il ne savait pas qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Serein, il se sentait serein, et un sourire avait pris place sur son visage. Voilà ce qu'il devait faire pour enfin se sentir mieux !

Il avait éjaculé au plus profond du garçon – de cette façon, Cloud devenait en quelque sorte son propre fils. Il s'était retiré du corps maintenant sans vie – il s'était évanoui sous la douleur – et avait replacé son uniforme dignement avant de s'en aller. Hojo s'occuperait de tout nettoyer.

Le lendemain, il était revenu, et avait violé à nouveau le blond. Il avait commencé à lui murmurer des paroles, des ordres que l'enfant suivrait et qui scelleraient enfin sa vengeance. Il était revenu tous les jours suivants, inculquant à son enfant une manière d'agir qui le torturerait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Tout cela, dans le but de se venger de personnes qui étaient mortes depuis bien longtemps.

À ses quinze ans, Cloud avait réussi à s'enfuir. Sephiroth n'avait jamais compris comment il avait réussi cet exploit. Il l'avait cherché désespérément, sans jamais le trouver. Jusqu'au moment où Cloud avait tué Tifa. Sans qu'il en soit mis au courant, il avait soudoyé la police, pour qu'elle ne l'enferme pas. Il avait d'autres projets pour son fils adoptif. Des projets dont il se régalait déjà. Sa vengeance n'était pas terminée. Elle ne le serait jamais, tant qu'il était encore en vie.

Il n'avait depuis longtemps plus une seule pensée pour Aeris, ou même Cid. La vengeance était devenue le but de sa vie, et la raison en était complètement perdue.

~xxx~

_Mon très cher Sephy,_

_Je sais que tu n'y comprendras rien. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas. Mais je t'écris cette lettre parce que je voudrais me justifier à tes yeux. C'est certainement impossible, mais qui ne risque rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne t'avais jamais expliqué pourquoi j'ai choisi Cid. Je ne l'ai probablement pas fait parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison. L'amour ne se commande pas, Sephy. Toi-même tu dois le savoir plutôt bien. Cid avait ce petit quelque chose, caché derrière sa prétention et sa mauvaise foi, qui en faisait un être humain généreux. Tu ne l'as jamais compris._

_Je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as jamais pu le supporter. Maintenant qu'il est trop tard, je le comprends... j'aurais aimé le voir plus tôt. Tout aurait peut-être été différent. _

_Tu étais comme mon petit frère, celui que je n'ai jamais eu. Je t'ai aimé plus que quiconque, et peut-être même plus que Cid. J'aimerais que tu t'en souviennes, Sephy, tu étais ma moitié, une part indissociable de ma vie. D'ailleurs, je l'avais dit à Cid, je m'en souviens très bien, je lui avais dit que s'il me choisissait, il te prenait toi aussi. La mine qu'il a faite était tellement drôle, j'aurais aimé te la montrer._

_Lui non plus ne t'a jamais beaucoup aimé. Cela me faisait souffrir, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je pense qu'il sentait les sentiments que tu éprouvais pour moi. Pourtant il ne me l'a jamais dit. Je ne veux pas le racheter à tes yeux, Sephy, ce n'est pas mon intention avec cette lettre, mais tu sais, il a vraiment essayé de t'apprécier. Il n'a jamais tenté de te faire le moindre mal et, à bien y penser, il agissait avec toi probablement mieux que toi avec lui._

_Je ne te condamne pas, Sephy, j'aimerais que tu le comprennes clairement. Je t'aime toujours autant. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Et encore à ce jour, je ne t'en veux pas. Je te pardonnerai toujours, peu importe ce que tu feras. Parce que tu es mon petit frère adoré, celui que je n'ai jamais eu._

_J'ai peur, Sephy. J'ai peur de te détester. J'ai peur de vouloir me venger. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je voudrais que tu sois heureux, si cela est encore possible. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, en ce moment, et te dire que tout va bien, que je te pardonne, qu'en fait il n'y a rien à pardonner et que tu es et resteras toujours l'homme le plus important de ma vie. J'aimerais te dire tout cela, mais je n'en ai plus la force._

_Maintenant je comprends que j'aurais dû te choisir. J'aurais dû, mais j'aimais Cid, Sephy. Je l'aimais, et je l'aime encore. J'ai peut-être fait le mauvais choix, mais je ne le regrette pas. Il était un homme bon et aimant. Le temps que j'ai passé avec lui fait partie de mes plus tendres souvenirs._

_Tu sais, le souvenir que je garderai toujours au creux de mon cœur, celui le plus important de toute ma vie, c'est ce moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois. C'était dans cette église, tu te souviens? Où il y avait des fleurs de toutes sortes qui poussaient au travers du béton. J'y jouais souvent, et cette journée-là, tu y es tombé du ciel. _

_Quand j'ai vu tes cheveux argentés, tes yeux bleus, ton visage si fin, j'ai su que tu étais véritablement un ange. Le mien. Mon tout petit ange bien à moi. Sephy, je n'oublierai jamais les moments que nous avons passé là, à nous amuser comme de petits fous. Je n'oublierai jamais ces regards que nous échangions, nos conversations qui tournaient souvent au ridicule, cette complicité que nous n'avons jamais perdue. Je n'oublierai jamais que tu étais mon ange tombé du ciel._

_J'aurais dû t'aimer. L'amour est bien cruel. Tu étais pourtant tellement important pour moi, mais je n'ai jamais pu t'aimer de cette façon-là. C'est peut-être moi qui suis cruelle, Sephy. J'avais envie d'être heureuse. J'étais égoïste._

_Sephy, je meurs aujourd'hui parce que je ne veux surtout pas te détester. J'ai peur de prendre ce même fusil qui repose entre mes mains et de le pointer sur toi. La peine de perdre Cid est si immense pour moi que je m'en sens véritablement capable. Je veux partir avant de te détester, avant de prendre ce pistolet, avant de tout détruire et pour de bon, cette fois._

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sephy. Rien n'est de ta faute. Tout est de ma faute, c'est moi qui suis égoïste, cruelle, et qui n'assume rien jusqu'au bout. Je sais que je devrais rester avec toi, je le sais bien, mais je ne le peux pas. Je n'en ai pas la force._

_Je n'ai qu'une seule volonté, et je sais qu'elle est bien cruelle et égoïste venant de ma part, mais je veux que tu prennes soin de mon enfant. Il est tout petit, trop petit, et incapable de s'en sortir par lui-même. Oublie qu'il est le fils de Cid, même s'il lui ressemble terriblement, et souviens-toi qu'il est d'abord et avant tout mon fils, donc un peu le tien aussi. S'il te plait, occupe-toi de lui, donne-lui un père aimant, ne le laisse pas tout seul dans ce monde trop rude pour un si petit enfant._

_Sephy, j'aurais tant de choses à te dire, mais je vais m'arrêter ici. J'espère que tu comprendras ne serait-ce qu'un peu ce qui me motive à prendre ce pistolet aujourd'hui._

_Ta tendre Aeris, qui t'aimait plus que quiconque_


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voilà! Retour dans le présent! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>- Cloud, mon adorable Cloud, je t'ai enfin retrouvé.<em>

Ledit Cloud ne daigna pas regarder le général Sephiroth, qui venait de prononcer ces paroles, et ouvrit sa porte. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui parler. Quelque chose de terrible pourrait arriver s'il le faisait. Néanmoins, alors qu'il avait contre toutes attentes réussi à entrer dans sa chambre, la porte fut retenu juste avant qu'il ne la ferme complètement. L'argenté avait posé son pied dans l'encadrement de la porte, et une partie de son visage était visible. Il lança, sur le même ton :

- Cloud, m'aurais-tu oublié, par hasard?

Le blond leva le regard sur l'homme qui lui parlait, par curiosité cette fois. Le même malaise de la dernière fois le reprit, mais cette fois-ci ses genoux flanchèrent, ce qui lui fit relâcher la poignée qu'il tenait fermement. Sephiroth en profita pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce. La porte se ferma d'elle-même alors qu'il marchait jusqu'au lit, où il s'assit en croisant les jambes.

Le silence se poursuivit un moment, Cloud étant incapable de le briser et Sephiroth savourant la vue du jeune homme affalé par terre, incapable de bouger. Finalement, ce fut le tortionnaire qui parla en premier :

- Tifa, qu'elle s'appelait?

Cloud tiqua. Il se sentit envahi par la colère, une colère brute, insoutenable. Il accumula enfin la force de parler, pour s'écrier, d'une voix rauque :

- Ne parle pas d'elle!

Un sourire hautain vint se ficher sur le visage du quadragénaire, mais il se tut comme on le lui avait demandé. Il se leva cependant de son siège et s'approcha, mine de rien, de son fils adoptif. Ce dernier leva enfin les yeux sur la silhouette qui se penchait légèrement sur lui et une nausée insoutenable l'envahit, tant qu'il ne put se retenir de vomir. Heureusement, il eut le réflexe de se pencher, évitant de salir ses propre vêtements.

Un rire bref éclata dans la pièce, alors que le bruit de régurgitation résonnait toujours. Quand enfin plus rien ne pouvait possiblement sortir de lui, Cloud s'essuya légèrement la bouche sans relever le regard. Un silence insoutenable s'installa. La vision du blond était complètement noircie, et ses sensations amoindries, comme s'il était en dehors de son propre corps. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était qu'il tremblait violemment.

Le général brisa enfin le silence tendu de la pièce :

- Tu me dois la vie, Cloud. Sans moi, tu serais en prison à l'heure qu'il est.

Le blond ne réagit nullement, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, alors qu'il avait pourtant bien compris. Seulement, il ne pouvait construire aucun sens avec ces mots. S'il les comprenait séparément, il n'arrivait pas à les assembler pour pouvoir les analyser. Son cerveau était trop embrumé. Alors il resta inanimé et se laissa glisser peu à peu jusqu'à se retrouver en position fœtale. À ce moment-là, pour lui, plus rien n'existait. Rien. Qu'un vide, et une légère impression d'enfin comprendre, mais quoi au juste?

- Tu es pathétique, Cloud, lui susurra une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai élevé.

Le blond sentit avec une très grande acuité le souffle qui lui parvint sur la joue. Son corps au complet s'effaça, ne laissant de place que pour cette seule perception. C'était si peu, et pourtant, il avait l'impression confuse de connaître ce souffle sur sa joue, de l'avoir senti de la même façon, des milliers de fois peut-être. Et cette voix... cette voix qui lui martelait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, qui n'avaient aucun sens, qui n'en portaient aucun.

Il vit lentement sa main – _cette main –_ s'approcher de lui, juste au-dessus de lui, et se déposer, presque doucement, sur son épaule, qui s'enflamma immédiatement. Les yeux de Cloud étaient ailleurs, mais ils voyaient très bien le turquoise des iris devant lui, qui le scrutaient comme avant, mais quel avant? Les doigts du général effectuèrent, très lentement, le trajet jusqu'à sa joue. Sans perdre le bleu de ses yeux, le plus jeune ne put sentir que cette caresse, presque tendre, qui le fit frissonner pour une raison à laquelle il ne voulait pas – ne pouvait pas – songer.

Le souffle se rapprocha, ainsi que la bouche qui l'émettait, des lèvres du jeune SOLDAT. Elle le frôla pendant un court instant durant lequel son cœur ne put battre. Il ne comprenait qu'une chose, et c'était qu'il connaissait cette bouche, ce visage, ces yeux, et qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix les revoir – mais alors pourquoi restait-il en place, sans bouger, comme s'il _n'attendait qu'un baiser? _

Le visage s'éloigna enfin un peu du sien, ce qui mit fin temporairement à sa torture intérieur, avant que d'autres mots lui parviennent, des mots que, cette fois, il put comprendre :

- Tu m'appartiens. N'essaie pas de me fuir, je te retrouverai toujours.

Sur ces mots, Sephiroth se releva complètement. Il enjamba la trace de vomissure sur le sol et sortit enfin de la pièce, laissant derrière lui une véritable loque. Cloud ne put se relever, et ne tenta même pas de le faire. Échoué sur le sol comme un bateau à la dérive, il revoyait plusieurs évènements sans queue ni tête, dont certains qu'il avait pourtant oublié.

_Une table, une seringue, un rictus, une main qui se promenait sur lui, pour le toucher, peut-être, ou pour l'examiner, pour lui faire mal, pour adoucir la douleur, peu importe, et puis son nom c'était Cloud, Cloud, la seule chose qu'il savait, il s'y accrochait, Cloud ça voulait dire quelque chose, il en était certain, mais quoi__? Il voulait demander, mais pas à _lui_, il voulait demander à sa maman, son nom à elle c'était quoi, il voulait savoir, et puis pourquoi on lui faisait faire ces exercices, c'était quoi ces trucs qu'on foutait dans ses bras pour qu'il tire, qu'il tire encore, et puis ce couteau qu'on le forçait à utiliser sur des mannequins, puis ces paroles qui le félicitaient, ou lui disaient quoi faire, pour lui c'était pareil, et ces nuits où il ne comprenait plus rien, où il ne dormait pas vraiment, pas tout à fait, où il dormait dans un coma, était-ce vraiment des nuits d'abord, et puis ce visage qui ne se préoccupait pas de lui, qui le regardait comme s'il était un objet, cette main qui le touchait toujours avec des gants. Un jour c'était quelqu'un d'autre, il l'avait compris, ce n'était pas la même silhouette, elle lui parlait vraiment celle-là lui disait des choses qu'il ne comprenait jamais, qui ne voulaient rien dire, et elle l'appelait par son nom, Cloud, Cloud, c'était la seule chose qu'il comprenait, elle l'appelait Cloud et lui faisait mal, trop mal, affreusement mal, son nom lui faisait mal, il voulait demander, mais quoi, il ne savait pas, la question restait inachevée dans sa tête, peut-être pourquoi, peut-être, et puis il avait arrêté de réfléchir, d'essayer de comprendre, il devait partir, s'en aller, c'était aussi simple, il devait tout laisser, partir, plus loin encore, se défaire de ses liens, tuer tout le monde, dans une effusion de sang, pourquoi pas, appliquer ce qu'on lui avait appris, tout ce qu'on lui avait appris, juste survivre, parce que c'était le plus important, il s'appelait Cloud et il devait survivre, il se le rappelait pour éviter de l'oublier, ne pas oublier qu'il s'appelait Cloud et qu'il devait s'en sortir, survivre à ce cauchemar et s'en sortir, savoir qui était sa mère et oublier cette silhouette qui l'appelait par son prénom, mais __se__ souvenir du prénom, très important, Cloud Cloud Cloud ne pas oublier, surtout pas, prendre le scalpel et découper, ne pas oublier Cloud, sortir de la pièce, survivre, parcourir les couloirs, Cloud Cloud Cloud, voir l'air extérieur et survivre._

Cloud s'éveilla en sursaut. Il lorgna le plafond un bon moment, reprenant difficilement ses esprits. À chaque réveil, c'était plus pénible que la fois précédente. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas passer au-travers d'autant de crises en si peu de temps. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le tolérer. Sa force mentale se drainait à chaque fois qu'il se relevait pour entrer dans la douche et effacer ces instants de folie. Bientôt il plongerait la tête la première dans la démence.

Après avoir tout nettoyer, son corps comme sa chambre, et s'être habillé, il sortit enfin de la pièce où il étouffait. Revoir Zack, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Revoir son sourire innocent et ses yeux remplis d'amour. Pour oublier. Oublier qui il était.

Il pénétra dans la cafétéria et repéra la silhouette qu'il voulait tant voir. Après avoir pris son plateau, il s'installa face à lui sans dire un seul mot. Le brun leva la tête et lui sourit, ce qui mit du baume au cœur du blond. Comme d'habitude, Zack, complètement dans l'ignorance, débitait le plus de débilités possible. L'important n'était pas d'avoir une conversation. C'était seulement de ne pas laisser la place au silence.

Le brun avait toujours eu peur du silence. Pour une raison tout-à-fait obscure, il lui semblait oppressant. Il parlait pour ne pas avoir à entendre le vide, pour oublier à quel point il n'avait rien à dire. Parler était pour lui un moyen d'éviter l'essentiel, d'en faire abstraction, parce qu'une chose dont on ne parle pas est une chose qui n'existe pas. Et s'il ne parlait pas du malaise de Cloud, s'il ne parlait pas du fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore avoué leur amour, c'était que toutes ces choses n'existaient plus.

Fuir, encore et toujours, il ne connaissait que cette solution. Il avait trop peur pour voir autre chose. Pour une fois qu'il avait celui qu'il aimait entre les mains. Pour une fois qu'il connaissait le bonheur. Il ne voulait rien perdre, même si pour cela il devait taire l'essentiel sous une panoplie de mots sans aucune importance.

Leur repas terminé, tous deux se dirigèrent vers leurs entrainements.

~xxx~

Cloud venait de prendre une décision.

C'était trop dangereux. Il voulait la présence de Zack, elle lui était nécessaire, mais c'était trop dangereux pour lui qu'il le côtoie encore. Il avait eu ses instants de bonheur, cela devrait lui suffire. Depuis que le général était là, il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de continuer à le voir. Sephiroth avait délenché quelque chose en lui, une chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser, mais qui était définitivement funeste.

Mais comment repousser le jeune chiot qu'était son petit ami? Comment diable le dégouter, pour qu'il ne vienne plus lui parler?

Le blond n'en avait aucune idée. C'était pourquoi, en face de son copain, à l'heure du diner, il réfléchissait intensément. Zack le remarqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne voulait rien voir. Rien du tout. Il se fermerait les yeux s'il le fallait.

Leur nourriture engloutie et leur plateaux déposés, le brun invita son amour à venir une fois de plus dans sa chambre. Il ne refusa pas, se disant que c'était une occasion de lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient se séparer.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce. Le silence resta un moment, avant que Cloud ne lance, avec une voix un peu enrouée :

- Zack, il faut que je te dises quelque chose.

L'interpelé se retourna devant lui, mais baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas la force de dire qu'il ne voulait rien entendre. Ni celle de dire quoi que ce fut.

- J'ai...

La phrase resta en suspens dans la pièce. Cloud voulait avouer son crime, pas pour l'absoudre, mais pour dégouter son vis-à-vis. Néanmoins, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Comment avouer pareille vérité? À celui qu'il aimait?

Le brun prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de lui. Il engagea pour la première fois un baiser. Bientôt tous deux oublièrent leurs soucis et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Dans leur petit univers, ils étaient bien, heureux. C'était tout ce qui leur importait maintenant. Être heureux. Peu importe les conséquences.

Ils fuyaient, par manque de force, de courage. Ou par trop d'amour.


	10. Chapter 10

_Enfin un nouveau chapitre! Non, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire... disons que j'ai eu certains problèmes d'inspiration, mais j'ai passé par dessus. Cela dit, n'attendez pas avec trop d'impatience le prochain chapitre non plus, il pourrait ne venir qu'en septembre..._

_Voici un chapitre-choc. Je vous laisse juger par vous-même!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Le général Sephiroth était à la base militaire depuis une semaine déjà, alors même qu'il n'aurait dû rester que quelques jours. Sa mission n'était pas encore accomplie, à savoir promouvoir certaines recrues au rang de Première Classe. Cela n'aurait dû lui prendre que quelques jours tout au plus, et malgré tout, il n'avait pas encore rendu son verdict. Personne n'était en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi, et le militaire restait évasif sur le sujet.<p>

On aurait dit que l'argenté faisait tout son possible pour être près de Cloud. Que ce soit sur l'heure des repas, où il mangeait à seulement quelques tables de lui, ou pendant les entrainements, il était omniprésent. Le blond sentait que quelque chose se tramait. Un général ne se préoccupait pas autant d'un simple Deuxième Classe sans bonne raison.

Cloud était à deux doigts de se souvenir de son passé, il le sentait. À deux doigts de tout comprendre, autant ses délires que les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à tuer Tifa. Sa vérité, celle qu'il avait enfouie au plus profond de son inconscient pour tenter de vivre normalement, allait bientôt lui éclater à la figure, et à ce moment-là, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus rien contrôler. Son double n'attendait que ce moment, celui où il comprendrait ce qu'il était, pour prendre sa place définitivement.

Sephiroth semblait lui aussi attendre ce moment. Le blond le voyait, il comprenait très bien ce que cette attente signifiait. L'argenté prenait son mal en patience, il attendait que lui-même s'autodétruise pour le posséder définitivement.

À dire vrai, le rôle exact du général restait assez flou dans la tête du Deuxième Classe. S'il semblait évident qu'il était mêlé à son passé – ne serait-ce que par les références à son enfance et à Tifa –, il ne savait toujours pas de quelle façon exactement. Il ne voulait pas le comprendre, il sentait qu'il ne le devait surtout pas.

Il était pris dans l'engrenage. Et il savait que celui qui actionnerait le levier n'était nul autre que Zack.

~xxx~

Zack venait de prendre une grande décision : il devait arrêter d'éviter le problème. Il savait que rien de bon ne pourrait advenir s'il continuait à éviter la question comme il le faisait. Il ne lui suffisait que d'un peu de courage.

C'est pourquoi il avait invité une fois de plus son amour dans sa chambre, cette fois pour avoir une véritable conversation. Ils se regardèrent un moment, l'un face à l'autre, avant que Zack ne s'assoie sur le lit et ne fasse signe à l'autre de faire de même. Quand tous deux furent installés confortablement, le brun lança, faute d'une meilleure introduction :

- Cloud, il faut qu'on parle.

Le blond sursauta, très légèrement, et baissa le regard. Ses pensées étaient confuses, mais parmi celles-ci, il sentait une chose essentielle : il devait à tout prix le faire taire. Cependant, comme il ne savait pas comment, il se contenta de rester assis sans rien dire.

- Si tu ne veux pas me parler de ton passé, entama le brun, en hésitant, alors je ne t'obligerai pas. Mais je veux savoir une chose : est-ce que tu m'aimes?

La dernière phrase avait été dite avec une voix anormalement aigüe. À dire vrai, le brun avait le visage en feu, les mains qui tremblaient, et il avait réuni tout le courage qu'il possédait dans cette seule phrase. Il avait aussi la tête baissée, ce qui l'empêcha de voir le changement qui s'opéra sur le visage du blond. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il n'entendit pas le bruit qu'il fit en bougeant légèrement sur le lit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire sur le dos, les poignets emprisonnés au-dessus de sa tête par le blond, qu'il remarqua enfin que la situation évoluait d'une drôle de façon.

Il s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression sur le visage de son petit ami. Sa bouche s'arrêta net et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'horreur. Ce n'était pas le Cloud qu'il connaissait qui se tenait à califourchon sur lui. Ses yeux brillaient de sadisme, et sa bouche était étirée en un rictus qui lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il tenta de crier, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, la silhouette au-dessus de lui sortit un couteau de sa poche de la main droite, tout en le maintenant dans sa position avec la main gauche. Il en lécha la lame sensuellement, tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Puis il éclata de rire, un rire qui n'avait absolument rien de joyeux. Il se calma rapidement, et son visage s'approcha du sien, pour plonger plus profondément dans son regard.

- Zack, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, tu m'appartiens, et je vais te le prouver.

Sur ces mots, il utilisa sa lame pour ouvrir sa chemise, faisant sauter tous les boutons. Zack essaya de se débattre, mais sa poigne était beaucoup trop forte. Il ne savait pas que son coéquipier possédait une telle puissance. Il lui semblait que dans leurs entrainements, il montrait une force normale, sans plus. Pourtant, en ce moment, il était au moins deux fois plus fort que lui.

Le brun ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il se passa à ce moment-là. Il avait mal, de cela il était certain, et il entendait un bruit qui ressemblait à un rire, mais il ne savait pas exactement. Il ferma les yeux, se cambra, et tenta de supporter la douleur qui assaillait son torse. Au travers de cette sensation, il crut comprendre que le blond avait utilisé son couteau pour le couper, mais comme cette affirmation ne semblait faire aucun sens dans sa tête, il l'ignora. Quand la douleur devint enfin plus supportable, il rouvrit les yeux.

Il pleurait, il riait, il léchait son couteau, il souriait, il se penchait sur lui, il le touchait avec son propre sang, il le regardait, il pleurait à chaudes larmes et il riait, il riait et il pleurait et plus rien n'avait de sens, il déchirait son pantalon, oh merde il était nu sous lui, et il le touchait toujours plus, oh mon dieu il allait vraiment – ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, il ne comprenait rien, pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait comme ça? – il se déshabillait lui-même, il se rendait compte que l'homme sous lui ne pouvait rien faire tant la surprise et l'horreur était grands, il lui écartait les jambes – pourquoi, alors qu'il croyait qu'il l'aimait, que son amour était réciproque, qu'il suffisait de parler pour que tout soit régler? – son sexe était déjà gorgé de sang, prêt à s'enfoncer en lui, et il s'enfonça sans aucun préambule, avec violence, et il bougea plus violemment encore, et il riait et il pleurait et il souriait et il coupait et Zack criait peut-être, surement, mais il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, il avait mal, affreusement mal, tout était sombre autour de lui, plus rien ne parvenait jusqu'à son cerveau, il ne réussit qu'à prononcer une seule phrase, une phrase qui n'avait aucun sens, il le sentait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Cloud, sauve-moi !

Puis tout devint sombre.

~xxx~

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Cloud sut à cet instant que Zack venait de dire la seule phrase qu'il aurait dû à tout prix éviter. La situation était complètement différente que celle avec Tifa, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il y avait beaucoup plus urgent pour l'instant, et c'était que Cloud sentait le contrôle sur son corps le quitter de plus en plus.

Paniqué, il tenta, sans y parvenir, de se retenir dans son propre corps, mais rien n'y fit. Sa conscience le quittait, et son _double_ prenait de nouveau sa place. Il ne pouvait que craindre le pire.

Il vit le visage de Zack se contorsionner pour montrer toutes les émotions qu'il ne voulait absolument pas y voir. Il se vit lui-même, comme en dehors de son corps, lui parler et le couper d'un couteau qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir sur lui.

Il essaya de se fermer les yeux, sans y parvenir – _il _les tenait ouverts –, tenta de ne plus entendre – _il _tendait l'oreille –, il ne pouvait même pas perdre connaissance, tout lui apparaissait plus clairement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il était impuissant à y changer quoi que ce soit, impuissant à ne pas être spectateur de cet horrible spectacle qu'il avait déjà vu, dont un acteur avait été changé mais dont l'histoire restait la même, il ne comprenait que trop bien l'incompréhension de Zack – son nom lui faisait mal, plus mal que n'importe quoi –, il pleurait, comme si son _double _avait compris son immense désespoir, mais _il_ riait également de ce désespoir, _il _se moquait de lui, au travers de tout cela, en sourdine, il entendait une voix, une voix qui lui dictait de drôles de choses, qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié–

_«Cloud, mon adorable Cloud, tous ceux que tu aimeras, tous sans exception, tu les détruiras comme je te détruis en ce moment. La seule manière de montrer ton amour sera de les violer, puis de les tuer. Je te répéterai ces ordres jusqu'à les imprimer au plus profond de toi.»_

ces mots qui tout d'un coup semblaient enfin prendre un sens, il le sentait, tout s'emboîtait à la perfection dans sa tête, son passé oublié, Sephiroth, l'autre silhouette, Tifa, tout s'organisait dans un désordre affreux, un boucan épouvantable, une cacophonie qui pourtant ne sut enterré les plaintes de Zack, le fouillis dans son cerveau s'harmonisa dans la plus grande discorde alors qu'_il _s'enfonçait en lui, horrifié, il sentit le plaisir l'envahir, tétanisé il ressentit la joie de son double, son contentement, il se mêlait à lui, pour commencer à disparaître, bientôt sa conscience mourrait et son double prendrait sa place, définiti–

- Cloud, sauve-moi !

Une bouée de sauvetage, un phare en pleine mer, un rayon de soleil parmi les nuages. Cloud entendit cet appel et émergea des tréfonds de son âme, bouscula son _double _pour reprendre les commandes.

Il resta un instant immobile, complètement figé. Puis, lentement, il se retira du corps évanoui Zack et se laissa retomber à côté. Il n'avait pas encore joui, mais c'était décidément le dernier de ses soucis. De plus, son érection commençait à se détendre d'elle-même, le choc de retrouver son corps étant assez grand pour lui enlever tout désir.

Cloud rassembla tout le courage qui lui restait et se releva. Après s'être habillé, il se força à regarder son petit ami – enfin, ex-petit ami – pour voir les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Retenant un vomissement, il se déplaça vers la petite toilette et, sans rencontrer son regard, prit une serviette qu'il humidifia. De retour dans la chambre, il entreprit de nettoyer sa victime de fond en comble et pansa les blessures qui le nécessitait. Il put constater sa propre cruauté et c'est les mains tremblantes qu'il réussit sa besogne.

Sans plus réfléchir, il installa la couette par-dessus son amour et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Il songea pendant une seconde à déposer un baiser sur son front, mais se renfrogna au dernier moment. Il n'avait plus le droit de le toucher. Il avait tenté l'impossible en se liant avec lui et avait évidemment échoué. Il était le seul coupable de cette tragédie qu'il aurait pourtant pu éviter.

Le visage de Zack, paisible, contrastait avec la peur qu'il avait montrée plus tôt. Cloud se dit à cet instant que le mieux pour lui était encore qu'il disparaisse complètement de sa vie. Le plus jeune serait triste, il le savait, mais après un moment, il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre et referait sa vie. Cloud ne pouvait rien lui apporter, et même s'il était conscient qu'il était le pire des salauds en le laissant, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Rester avec lui – s'il voulait encore de lui – serait tout aussi affreux, sans compter qu'il pouvait rechuter à tous moments.

C'est pourquoi il se releva et se retourna, sans un seul adieu. Il referma sans faire le moindre bruit la porte et marcha d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs. Il connaissait parfaitement sa destination.

Il toqua à une porte, qu'on ouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Une silhouette se dévoila et le laissa entrer, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Le silence perdura avant que l'autre lui dise, au creux de l'oreille :

- Je savais que tu me reviendrais, mon adorable Cloud.

Il put entendre distinctement le rire de son double résonner dans sa tête.


End file.
